


i like u(r dick)

by princerumati



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝-¡Como olvidar ese pene!❞
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone
Kudos: 11





	1. introducción

**_¿No se han preguntado qué pasa por la mente de cada persona?_ **

**_¿Lo hiciste?_ **

**¡Pues aléjate de la de Jung Hoseok!**

**¡Te lo advierto!**

**_Estarás_ ** **_traumada_ ** **_de por vida, te lo aseguro._ **

**_La mente de ese chico es un desastre, es innegable._ **

**_Parece que no tiene neuronas, que su cerebro solo tiene dibujado penes, como en los baños de un colegio._ **

**_Penes de diferentes tamaños y colores._ **

**_Lo único que piensa es en penes, penes bailando, penes saltando, etc._ **

**_¿Entiendes?_ **

**_Solo una mirada a tu bulto y él sabe la medida exacta._ **

**_¡_ ** **_Ugh_ ** **_!_ **

_**La mente de Jung Hoseok es extraña.** _

_**Él nunca te recordará, a menos que tengas pene y sea de su agrado** _

Ser Jung Hoseok no era fácil, para nada. Si crees que es así, pregúntale a su trasero que tenía que soportar a las pollas que habían pasado del visto bueno, porque era obvio que él las probaría. La mercancía siempre tenía que ser probada antes de dársela al público en general, si me entiendes.

Te explicaré cómo es el proceso de selección;

Paso uno: Primero se mira los bultos, de manera disimulada porque en ésta empresa no somos tan guarros y obvios, no queremos que el pollo se asuste y se vaya del ganado. Miramos y comprobamos que el ganso esté en buen estado, la medida tiene que ser la justa para que entre en la boca una vez la degustemos. Claramente, este paso es el más difícil, si la medida no es la que estimamos... sería una decepción total.

Paso dos: Después de la inspección de bultos, se atrae al pollo al matadero. Dónde se lo aprieta con las manos sacando el líquido viscoso (se puede hacer con la boca pero primero se tiene que asegurar de que el pollo no esté en mal estado o enfermo).

Paso tres: Se lo exprime (múltiples veces, si el pollo es bueno y rico) contra las paredes, se supone que tiene que dejarnos saciados y no hambrientos, llenos para no comer a todo el ganado en una sola noche, después de todo, somos los zorros que comemos a inocentes pollas digo pollos.


	2. el chico del gran bulto

**[EL CHICO DEL GRAN BULTO]**

  
PARK Jimin miraba de reojo de manera ansiosa la libreta de su compañero, viendo que éste no había copiado absolutamente nada desde que había comenzado la hora de literatura. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ese chico desde que había comenzado su primer año de universidad y, desde que lo vio hasta ahora, parecía un chico tan aplicado que verlo hacer nada era un golpe a la primera impresión que tuvo de él.

—¿Te perdiste?— el chico se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la fuente de su susto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Tienes algún problema con la materia?

El de cabellos rosas pareció quedarse estático, como si recién se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. —¿Eh?— y eso parecía ser todo lo que podía decir.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de retraso?— el insulto pareció despertar al chico, que le dió una mirada afilada, viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose un momento en su regazo. Jung Hoseok apartó la mirada, nada impresionado.

—Promedio— murmuró un poco disgustado.

—Espera, ¿qué?— el menor estaba confundido.

—Dije "aburrido"— aclaró. —Estaba aburrido.

—Oh, eso...bueno, adiós— se dio la vuelta clavando la vista en sus apuntes, no entendiendo nada de aquel chico.

Mientras tanto, Hoseok suspiró triste, debido a que olvidó lo que estaba pensando y sobre quién. Realmente ni siquiera podía recordar quién porque su rostro era un punto borroso en su memoria, lo único que resaltaba en su memoria con una nitidez absoluta era el cuerpo con aquellos abdominales de muerte y aquel agradable pene con punta roma. Se le hacía agua a la boca de sólo pensar en cómo había entrado en su boca aquél viernes por la noche.

Ah, todo lo bueno no puede durar demasiado. Hoseok lo sabía muy bien porque algunos penes eran tan geniales...pero tan precoces y su culo era insaciable. Hashtag problemas de catadores.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase, Hoseok se dirigió hacia el campus, poniendo especial atención a cada entrepierna que pasaba cerca de su periferia. Como los ojos de un halcón analizaba desde lo lejos buscando a su próxima presa, claro, hasta que se topó con una ya conocida.

—¡PEQUEÑO TAE!— gritó, llamando la atención. —¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!— fue corriendo hasta abrazarlo. Kim Taehyung miraba hacia todos lados profundamente avergonzado del numerito que estaban montando.

—Hyung, por favor...—trató de alejarlo, empujó su cabeza hacia atrás pero nada, Hoseokie seguía aferrado a sus caderas poniendo toda su cara en su entrepierna. Frotando con cariño.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te trata bien tu dueño?— le habló a su polla porque su hyung no tenía ninguna vergüenza en romper las normas sociales. —¿Te ha sacado a jugar de vez en cuando?

—Hyung, tengo novia— le avisó.

—¿En serio?— finalmente, el mayor lo miró pero no se separó ni un centímetro de su pene. —¡Esa no me la esperaba! —exclamo volviendo a clavar su atención a su miembro. —¿Te satisface tu nueva dueña? Mmm quizás tenga que ver cómo te han tratado.

—¡Hyung, tengo novia!— volvió a decirle, esperando un poco de decencia en alguien como Hobi.

—Estoy hablando con Tae no contigo— le replicó.

—Hyung...—advirtió.

—¿Solo una miradita, si? —pidió con ojos de cachorro. —Prometo no hacer nada más, solo mirar... quiero saber si sigue tan lindo como lo recuerdo.

Jung Hoseok sabía que su dongsaeng no se negaría...porque era inocente y no sabía que estaba haciendo un trato con un demonio lujurioso.

El menor suspiró pero no se negó. —Creeré en tu palabra, hyung— con eso, fueron hacia el baño de hombres, encerrándose en un cubículo. Taehyung se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando a la vista su pene flácido, se apoyó en la puerta trabada mientras su mayor estaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro.

Hoseok lo miró maravillado. —¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

—Sólo no estoy excitado— manifestó.

—¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS, PUEDO SABER CUANDO UNA VERGA NO FUE USADA POR UN TIEMPO CON SOLO UNA MIRADA! — Taehyung se sonrojó.

—He conseguido novia recientemente.

—¡TAE ESTÁ BIEN MUERTO!— insistió, haciendo un desastre. Con su mano, agarró el pene y susurró: —Tranquilo, Tae, con mis cuidados, volverás al ruedo— antes de siquiera poder metérselo en la boca, Tae, la persona, no el pene, lo apartó.

—Tengo novia, hyung— intento taparse pero las manos de Hoseok fueron más rápidas.

—¡DEJAME HACERLE RCP, SOY UN EXPERTO EN ESO!— y antes de siquiera replicar, la caliente boca del chico ya estaba lamiendo la punta.

Tae, el pene y la persona, perdieron la batalla con aquella caliente boca.

Cuando salieron del baño, uno con una sonrisa satisfecha y el otro pensando en todas sus malas decisiones, el de cabellos rosados comentó:— Cuando Tae se sienta mal otra vez, siempre puedes llamarme, a mi culo le encantará encargarse de él— y con eso desapareció entre las personas que iban y venían tratando de llegar a sus clases.

Hoseokie lo hubiese hecho también sino fuera porque lo vio. Fue sólo un segundo pero fue suficiente para poder detenerse y mirar hacia donde había ido aquel bulto.

—¡ESPERA, SEÑOR APETITOSO!— vociferó, yendo hacia donde vio el Santo Grial, la profecía de todas las profecías, el epítome de los pijas grandes, todo lo que su culo buscaba.

La Tierra Prometida de los PENES GRANDES.

  
Taehyung se sentía extrañamente saciado y culpable. Pero la balanza se inclinaba a “saciado”. Era un mal novio y lo sabía pero había extrañado tanto a su hyung y tenerlo de rodillas otra vez, fue imposible no detenerse. 

Le gustaba Jung Hoseok e intentó distraerse de su amor no correspondido con una mujer que no amaba y que claramente no tenía lo que su hyung tenía.

Esa noche, miró su celular, su dedo sobre el nombre de Hoseok, apretó y la llamada se conectó.

—Mmm, ¿si?— su mayor contesto y el cuerpo de Taehyung se estremeció al oír su tono sugerente.

—Hyung...— murmuró, esperando a que supiera la razón de su llamada.

—¿Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar?— preguntó, Taehyung sabía de la sonrisa en su rostro, probablemente, no sabiendo de los sentimientos que guardaba por él, pensando que solamente era un polvo de una noche.

—Sí...

—¿Estás solo?

—Mi novia se fue hace una hora...— le comentó, quizás, esperando que Hoseok tuviera más consciencia que él.

—Estaré en un momento— y, al oír eso, no pudo evitar sentirse deseoso por más.

Luego de media hora de espera, el timbre sonó y en ese preciso instante, su teléfono timbro con una notificación. Leyó el nombre de su novia y vaciló, debatiendo si abrir o no abrir.

—¡Taehyung!— vociferó su hyung, cerró sus párpados y avanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a decirle que no, que se fuera.

—Hyung...yo...— cuando abrió los ojos, Hoseok estaba desvistiéndose en el portal de la puerta.

—Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de llamarme— advirtió, empujándolo dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. — Mi culo está preparado para ti, así que, me echarás después de follarme bien.

Taehyung tragó ante sus palabras. —Lo siento...pero...

Su mayor no hizo caso, colocándose en cuatro en el sillón, abriendo con sus manos las nalgas y mostrando su agujero brillante por el lubricante. —Tranquilo, Taehyung, prometo irme rápido... sólo una ronda.

Taehyung no era de piedra.

Claramente, Hoseok no se fue después de una ronda.


	3. el pene grande tiene dueño

**[EL PENE GRANDE TIENE DUEÑO]**

  
—Lo siento...pero creo que debemos de cortar— la mujer se cubrió con las sábanas, mirando a todos lados excepto al chico frente a él. Los ojos de aquella chica eran tímidos y aterrorizados. —Esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas, me romperá— señaló, sin siquiera ver a la dirección que apuntó porque si lo hubiera hecho se daría cuenta de que estaba señalando su rodilla.

—Lo entiendo— asintió porque no era la primera vez que una chica con la que salía le decía esto cuando llegaban a ésta parte de la relación.

—Lo siento...pero creo que no podremos seguir con lo nuestro...— ella anunció mientras se colocaba sus bragas y sus prendas. — Sólo una puta aceptaría esa cosa que tienes— el disgusto en su voz era claro y a su oyente eso lo estremeció, Shin mostraba sus verdaderos colores. — y yo que pensé que contigo mi vida universitaria estaba salvada...eres muy popular entre las chicas — comentó. — y eres rico— argumentó como si él no supiera todas esas cosas.

—Lo que intentas decir es que estabas conmigo por interés— afirmó, Shinhye se tensó al oírlo y lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Claro que no!— se apuró a contradecir pero el daño ya estaba hecho. —Solamente digo que eres un excelente partido si no fuera por eso, claro— comentó por lo bajo. — Y nuestros hijos hubiesen sido hermosos.

El chico puso sus ojos en blanco. —Solamente vete.

—¿No le dirás a nadie...?

Suspiró. —No— no le convenía, tampoco.

—Bien...— agradeció Shinhye, quitando el espanto (ante la amenaza de su reputación siendo manchada). —Dile a todos que sí me acosté contigo...pero que me engañaste con una chica y cortamos— le dijo, tomando su bolso.

Arqueo una ceja ante ese pedido, bueno, ni siquiera era un pedido era una orden. — Bueno— estuvo de acuerdo porque realmente quería que aquella mujer que pensó que era tierna e inocente tenía un lado oscuro y sumamente superficial.

—Como favor, te diré el nombre de una puta que sí puede aceptar a tu amigo— comentó mientras agarraba una birome de su escritorio y garabateaba algo en un papel. —Se acuesta regularmente con Jungkook...

—¿Tu hermano?

Se encogió de hombros. —Sí pero oí que no quiere tener nada serio y que Jungkook no es el único con el que está, también se mete con Kim Taehyung...aunque eso era antes de que Tae consiguiera novia— se burló.

Todos conocían a Taehyung, era un chico muy popular y tenía a las chicas detrás de él. —Probablemente, ésta persona pueda hacerte un lugar en su agenda y follar de vez en cuando— dijo saliendo de la habitación, poco después, escuchó el portazo de la puerta de entrada.

Se puso de pie y leyó las palabras que tenía escritas allí.

“Jung Hoseok”

Espera, ¿qué?

—¡¿Qué mierda?!— murmuró al notar que claramente era un nombre de un CHICO. HOMBRE. PENE.

La verdad es que tenía un problema, a su edad, todavía era virgen y jamás pudo llegar a concretar el acto sexual con ninguna de sus novias porque siempre huían espantadas al ver a su pequeño gran amigo.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera, la idea de Jung Hoseok no era tan mala. Todo sea por dejar de ser virgen y olvidar las bolas azules, su mano y las películas porno mal actuadas.

—Jung Hoseok, eh— probó su nombre y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

Claro hasta que recordó que su novia le cortó y todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar.

  
Mientras tanto, un chico buscaba por todo el campus, queriendo saber si lo que vio fue solamente una mera ilusión de sus ganas de follar o no.

Si realmente existía alguien con esa talla.

Puede que se haya equivocado pero nada perdía por buscar.

Pero, lo haría después, ahora había encontrado a Kookie y quizás ese chico podía acompañarlo a su casa a aliviar un dolor en su trasero.

—¡KOOKIE!— gritó, viendo como aquel chico se giraba y abría sus orbes con sorpresa al verlo para luego...salir corriendo. —¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!— corrió detrás de él. —¡ESPERA, KOOKIE, TIENES QUE AYUDARME!

—¡NO LE VOLVERÉ A DAR UNA INYECCIÓN EN EL CULO!— le gritó sin dejar de correr ignorando a todas las personas.

—¡PERO LA NECESITO!

—¡ESTÁS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE CAERÉ EN ESO DE NUEVO!

—¿Inyección?— preguntó Jimin notando a su compañero corriendo detrás del otro chico. —¿Estará enfermo? ¿Debería comprarle...No, no, no sé qué es lo que tiene— se detuvo, viendo con preocupación al de cabellos rosados, volvió su vista a su libro. Era de noche y su hermano se preocuparía, debería empezar a volver.

Camino unos cuantos metros cuando vio que su compañero había acorralado a ese tal “Kookie” contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el chico de cabellos rosas se colocó de rodillas.

¡¿El esfuerzo de correr hizo que su enfermedad se activara?!

Sus pies caminaron hacia ellos hasta que su celular vibró, sabiendo que era su hermano, se dió la media vuelta y caminó hacia su departamento.

Seguramente Kookie no lo dejará morir.


	4. el santo grial en forma de pene

**[EL SANTO GRIAL EN FORMA DE PENE]**

  
-¡Oh, Señor Pijudo, permite encontrar a mi alma gemela, la llave que encajara en mi candado!- rezó esa era su rutina, inventada desde hace dos días, diaria. -¡Yo, señor, que he hecho todo lo que dice la Santa Pija, por favor, concédele a tu siervo más fiel el poder encontrarse con aquel bulto! - y con eso salió de su departamento, con la esperanza renovada, teniendo fe en que ese día encontraría a su futuro esposo.

Fue hacia la universidad siendo especialmente atento sobre cada bul- persona que entraba por la puerta principal, cruzaba los dedos, deseando que lo que sea que haya visto ese lunes no haya sido producto de su imaginación salvaje y loca. Sacó su celular y entró en su Instagram. Decidió publicar mientras esperaba a que su deseo entrara por la puerta.

  
**findingdicks** aquí esperando la tierra prometida 😂😌🍌 _#catador #_ _pinkhair_ _#_ _findingdick_ _#_ _catadordepenes_ _#_ _peneslindos_ _#_ _penesgrandes_

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Jiwoo no tenía idea de que tenía una cuenta en la red social ni tampoco los intereses en los que perdía su valioso tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó una voz desconocida.

-¡AY SEÑOR POLLA, SACASTE MI ALMA DE MÍ!- miró a quien lo había interrumpido en su búsqueda. -¿Quién eres?- miró al chico que le devolvía la mirada confundido.

-Soy Park Jimin, tu compañero de literatura- incluso con esa explicación, Hoseok no recordó a aquél humano, extraño para sus ojos. Hecho una ojeada a su bragueta.

-Ah, sí, tú, el chico promedio.

-¿Promedio de qué?

-Oh, nada, ¿tus notas?- mintió, obviamente nervioso, porque Jung Hoseok era un asco mintiendo.

-Oh, si, bueno, digamos que intento esmerarme en mi trabajo, estoy haciendo un cur- ¿dónde vas?- cuestiono viendo como Hoseok solamente se iba del lugar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Oh, nada, sentí que tú explicación sería muy larga y tengo un trabajo demasiado importante que hacer...y eso requiere toda la atención que no le puedo dar a literatura en este preciso instante.

Si bien el chico había sido grosero, a Jimin le caía muy bien, no tenía idea la razón. -¡Te acompaño!

-¡OH, POR JESÚS, NO!- le gritó, queriendo alejarlo.

-¿Por qué?- el puchero se formó en sus labios.

-Me distraeras de la misión que el señor de los cielos me ha encomendado.

-¿Eres religioso?- la confusión era evidente.

-No, no, no, bueno, pertenezco a una secta en la que sólo yo soy miembro honorario- explicó, siguiendo su camino.

-¿Y qué haces?- el niño promedio estaba a su lado.

-Oh, nada, sólo supervisar y probar algunas cosas, anotar medidas y puntajes.

-Debe ser aburrido- se lamentó el chico.

Hoseok se carcajeó. -¡Es todo menos aburrido!- dijo una vez se calmó. -Diría que es placentero- añadió.

-Sin duda, eres raro, ¿a quién le gusta matemática?

-Mmm, las matemáticas pueden ser divertidas si se las usan para un propósito bastante agradable...aunque no creo que esté usándolas para eso- y con eso, Hoseok reflexionó sobre si usaba las matemáticas para lo que hacía.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- volvió a la carga con sus preguntas.

-Carne- la respuesta fue automática y se dió cuenta de una cosa. -¡Oh, por dios, perdí mi propósito por distraerme contigo!

-Si me dices qué clase de carne buscas, te puedo ayudar.

-Estoy buscando carne coreana, aunque no me quejo si es tailandesa, china o japonesa, todas están bastante bien, tiene que ser de buena calidad, grande, que no me entre en la boca- enumeró.

-Pides demasiado.

-Obviamente, cuando estás en este negocio por demasiado tiempo, tu paladar se vuelve exquisito...- en eso, Hoseok creyó ver lo que estaba buscando a lo lejos. -Bueno, adiós, tengo que fijarme algo- se fue corriendo, dejándolo solo.

Jimin vio como aquel chico desaparecía frente a sus ojos, como alma que lleva el diablo. Realmente le caía bastante bien Jung Hoseok, así que decidió ayudarlo, buscando lugares de comida en donde haya carne coreana de primera calidad y grandes.


	5. la secta del sexo

**[LA SECTA DEL GANSO]**

  
JUNG Hoseok miraba todo con fascinación a su alrededor, se notaba que el restaurante al que lo había invitado Jimin, más conocido como Chico Promedio, era de primera calidad. No terminaba de captar porque su dongsaeng lo había llevado ahí pero tampoco se iba a negar, ¿quién lo haría? Sino fuera porque sus padres le daban todas las comodidades para aguantar todo el mes, él también gastaría sin pudor en lugares tan caros. Al parecer, Jimin cagaba dinero. Hoseok nunca había sido interesado, a menos que un hombre llevará un arma demasiado grande en sus pantalones, y ser invitado a comer era algo nuevo... porque el chico era un desconocido- conocido y no era su amante. Así que sí, estaba sorprendido y halagado.

Siguiendo con su compañero de almuerzo, Jimin lo miraba expectante, como si esperara alguna palmadita cual cachorrito y Hoseok no sabía la razón, si la supiera sería como: Jimin aquí tienes tus palmadas en la cabeza.

—¿Tienes novia, hyung?— la pregunta lo tomó de imprevisto. Y se preguntó si el retardado era Jimin en vez de él.

¿Acaso ese chico se había perdido todo lo que le dijo antes? —Soy gay— el asombro en el rostro del contrario fue claro como el agua. Vaya, ¿acaso Jimin eran inmune a sus hormonas que exudaban pasividad absoluta? —¿Tú?— la pregunta fue más por cortesía, realmente no le interesaba, teniendo en cuenta que después del almuerzo, todavía tenía que buscar a su Chico Grande.

—Me gustan las chicas— la confusión en la cara de Hoseok era clara.

—Así que eres el de arriba, esa no me la esperaba, pensé que eras el de abajo.

—¿Es alguna clase de chiste sobre mi estatura? — realmente el de cabellos rosados se preguntaba si Jimin era o se hacía, porque no podía creer aquella inocencia que se cargaba teniendo en cuenta su bien formado cuerpo, obviamente, Hoseok se había encargado de echarle una mirada reiteradas veces, con fines nobles y puros, ¿no?

—Eres virgen, ¿verdad?— probó su suerte.

—¡No soy virgen!— exclamó ofendido. Hoseok se sintió confundido porque era imposible que esté chico la hubiese puesto alguna vez en su vida. Y no es porque fuera feo, si vieran a Jimin, sabrías que ese chico estaba más bueno que una polla enfundada. Jimin era muy lento e inocente, parecía incapaz de saber qué hacer en una situación en donde una chica lo acorralaría para follar.

—¿Estás seguro?— arqueó una ceja. — Jiminnie, tienes cara de que perderás la esperanza antes que la virginidad—  
le comento, bromeando, notando su reacción. Claramente, lo que a Jimin le faltaba era seguridad, confianza en sí mismo y realmente estaba expectante por ser quién le diera esa confianza.

Se sonrojo. La chispa de interés se encendió en Hoseok, un Chico Promedio con un arma sin usar por nadie...¡piensa en las posibilidades! Esperaba que cuando lo llevará al huerto, supiera que tenía que durar más de tres segundos.

—¿Cómo se llama tu secta?— su menor evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que se había delatado.

—Mi secta es secreta— la sonrisa arrogante se curvó en sus labios.

—¿Cuántos miembros hay?

—De todos los tamaños.

—Mmm, ¿puedo unirme?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No entenderías nada.

—¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado nada!

—Desde que empezamos a hablar, me di cuenta de que unirte a mi secta sería mala idea...eres muy lento.

—¡Por favor, hyung! —pidió. —¡Hice todo lo que querías!— sus manos se unieron frente a él, en un gesto de ruego. —¡Te compré la carne de primera calidad y grande!

Fue inevitable para el mayor no tentarse. La estruendosa risa de Hobi se escuchó en todo el lugar, primero fue leve hasta ir en ascenso, llamando la atención de los demás allí, quiénes no tardaron en sumarsele incluso cuando no sabían el motivo. Jimin comprendió que aquella risa tan vivaz y risueña, era luminosa como Hoseok, porque su hyung tenía la capacidad de influenciar a los demás con solo su presencia, su rostro tenía una cualidad luminosa combinada con aquella vibración sorprendente, el menor sintió su corazón latir.

—¡Oh, por dios, eres tan lindo!— comentó una vez terminada aquella escena.

—No entiendo.

—Te dejaré unirte a mi secta— finalmente aceptó para después sacar de su mochila una hoja y un marcador negro, luego de escribir lo que sea que escribía se lo tendió.

Jimin se sonrojo al ver la nota que decía: "LA SECTA DEL GANSO" con un número y dirección en ellas y un pene pequeño dibujado al final.

—Ahí están mis números y dirección, te avisaré cuando hagamos una reunión.

—¡Finalmente podré hacer amigos!— la sonrisa de Hobi se esfumó y la ansiedad la reemplazo.

—Oh, bueno, sobre eso... verás, Jiminnie...yo...nosotros...soy el único miembro de la secta, jé— sus manos se movían nerviosamente en la mesa, tocando todo lo que había en ella.

—Oh...¿en serio?— Jimin imitó el gesto ansioso. —Debe ser porque no a muchos les gustan las aves.

La risa volvió a atacar brevemente a Hoseok hasta que un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

Hoseok decidió que debería quitar a Jimin de su secta, definitivamente.


	6. el paraíso de hoseok

**[EL PARAÍSO DE HOSEOK]**

  
DESPUÉS de un almuerzo con su segundo al mando en la Secta del Ganso, fueron nuevamente hacia la universidad, entre charlas con un montón de indirectas sobre penes, llegaron a su salón. Esta vez, ambos chicos se sentaron juntos, cuando el profesor comenzó con toda la cháchara, mientras Jimin copiaba como poseído cada palabra que decía el hombre, Hoseok se perdió en Penelandia, donde solo ahí su mente estaba en paz y tranquilidad. La sonrisa que surcó sus labios, tan soñadora y linda, llamó la atención del viejo.

—Hoseok, ¿tanto te gusta mi clase?— ese viejo era tan malo con Hobi, siempre se la agarraba con su cuerpo inocente. Una víctima más de aquel abusador, sí, la dramática.

—Ah, si solamente tu clase se tratara de penes— se lamentó en voz alta, ¿he dicho que Jung Hoseok no tiene ninguna vergüenza al hablar? Pues, bien, Jung Hoseok no tiene ninguna clase de filtro entre boca y cabeza, generalmente porque a él le gustaría tener algo en la primera y pensar sobre ello en la segunda, si me entiendes.

—¿Realmente le interesa aprobar este semestre?

—Apa, realmente me gustaría aprobar este semenstre— Jimin a su lado estaba sonrojado a más no poder, queriendo que el piso se abriera y lo tragara. qUÉ CHISTE TAN MALO, JESÚS.

—Sal de mi clase— dictaminó el profesor.

—Con gusto, señor— cogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Jimin allí, solo y sintiéndose abandonado. El mayor volvió sobre sus pasos. —¡Jiminnie, más tarde te paso a buscar!— y volvió a cerrar la puerta para segundos después volverla a abrir. —¡Si me acuerdo y puedo caminar!— le guiñó el ojo.

—Oh por dios, que vergüenza— Jimin escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

  
  
  


Hoseok sacó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos, espero a que la persona del otro lado le contestará.

—J-Hooope— la animosidad del chico le llegó al corazón que, en ese caso, era su entrepierna.

—Hola, Suga— los apodos que solamente usaban entre ellos, probablemente Min Yoongi y algunas personas más eran las que su mente se había encargado de recordar a como diera lugar. —¿Estás libre?

—Estoy limpiando— Hoseok se rió porque eso era imposible. —Supervisando la limpieza— aclaró.

—En unos momentos iré hacia allá, quiero ver cómo van los ensayos.

—No, gracias, prefiero que los chicos tengan todas sus energías para ésta noche.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Que tu deseo sexual agota a cualquiera.

—¡Eso es mentira!— el menor se sintió ofendido y el puchero en sus labios se formó.

—Oh, bueno, bien, puedes venir— Yoongi era débil a ello, incluso si no lo podía ver, lo sentía.

—Bien, prepárame un trago.

—Pides demasiado...

—Lo sé.

Y con eso corto la llamada.

  
  
  


—ME GUSTAN GRANDES, ME GUSTAN GORDAS, ME GUSTAN GRANDES, ME GUSTAN GRUESAS— así entró Hoseok al bar de Yoongi, haciendo que el último se llenará de vergüenza ajena. —¡YOONGI, CARIÑO!—saludó cuando lo vio. —¡OH POR DIOS, MIRA ESOS CUERPOS!— la atención de Hobi fue robada en seguida cuando su vista la captaron los strippers.

—¡J-HOPEEEEE!— llamó su atención el mayor, sabiendo que Hoseok era como un torbellino y pondría patas arriba el lugar.

—¡AGUST D!— se acercó corriendo a estrechar sus manos en un saludo. —¡MI DAEGU BOY!— lo besó en la mejilla. —¿Cómo estás?

—¿No deberías estar en la uni?

—Oh, Jesús, ni me lo recuerdes— quitó el cabello de su frente en un gesto de diva total.

—¿Al menos haces algo?

—Además de dibujar pijas en las hojas, no— el mayor viró los ojos, sabiendo que así era Hobi, alguien tan alegre y transparente, no le importaba el qué dirán, él vivía a su manera y si le gustaba culear como si fuera el último día, allá él. —¿Quieres saber una nueva?

—Dime— le tendió una bebida, Hoseok estaba sentada en un taburete del otro lado de la barra, cada cierto tiempo, mirando la práctica de los strippers...en realidad, no era la práctica lo que miraba, sino el bulto que llevaban en sus pantalones.

—Tengo una secta, la cree hace unas horas atrás y ya tengo un miembro— le susurró emocionado.

—Adivino, tú y tu gato.

—¡Claro que no!— le pegó en el brazo. —Somos Jiminnie y yo...aunque Jiminnie cree que la secta es sobre aves— aclaró.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—La nombre la secta del ganso y no tengo el corazón para decirle lo que en realidad significa el ganso.

—Oh, pobre inocente, cayó en las garras del diablo.

—Prefiero el término súcubo, cabrón— tomó de su trago y lo escupió cuando vio como uno de esos hombres musculados iba hacia ellos, rápidamente arregló su cabello y sacó culo.

—Es incubo, imbécil— le siseo.

—Yoongi, lo dije bien— murmuró de vuelta. Se dió cuenta de que Hoseok prefería ser una pequeña diabla.

—Eh, hyung, ¿podría darme un vaso de agua?— el chico le pidió y Hoseok le echó una repasada de arriba hacia abajo, aprobando al espécimen entre sus piernas. —¿Hobi hyung, eres tú?

Fue en ese momento en el que a Hoseok, lo agarraron desprevenido. —¿Si?

—¡Hola!—lo saludo efusivamente, acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

—...

—¿No me recuerdas?— señaló su pecho desnudo.

—...— Hoseok se quedó sabiamente en silencio.

—¡Soy Jackson!— golpeó su pecho con ambos brazos

—...— por mucho que mirara su rostro, su nombre no llegaba a su mente.

—¡Soy Jackson Wang! —aclaró, Yoongi luchaba por aguantar la risa.

—...

—¡Soy con el que te acostaste esa noche!— y fue ahí, cuando lo que sucedió el fin de semana, llegó como lluvia a su mente, recordando todas las posiciones en que lo había puesto ese hombre, la manera en la que su pene se sintió en su trasero. Algo hizo click en su mente y fue cuando volvió a mirar la bragueta del hombre, porque para Hoseok su cerebro era su trasero, ahí estaba registrada toda la información importante.

Se le hizo agua a la boca rememorando la información que llegaba a su mente.

—...¡oh, el de pene lindo!— exclamó, sonrojado, todas aquellas posiciones impúdicas y como sus manos golpeaban su trasero.

—... supongo— el chico lo aceptó incómodo.

—¡Sí, sí, te recuerdo!— tocó su pecho, coqueteando otra vez.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Cómo olvidar ese pene!— Yoongi golpeó su frente con la barra, pensando en cómo alguien como Hoseok podía ser cercano a él.


	7. el primer discípulo de la secta

**[EL PRIMER DISCÍPULO DE LA SECTA]**

  
—Realmente no puedo creer que conozca a alguien tan pervertido como tú— admitió Yoongi, segundos después de que Jackson se fuera.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que conozca a alguien tan amargado como tú— rebatió. Min Yoongi podía entender cómo es que era cercano a Hobi, era solamente verlo y saber que no podías odiarlo por muchas cagadas que se mandara. Lo que no entendía cómo es que alguien como Hoseok perdía el tiempo en alguien tan antipático como él. —Eh, Yoongi, ¿quieres ser parte de mi secta?

—Definitivamente no.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Tengo la leve sensación de que será un lugar en dónde el pecado va a residir y gracias, no quiero que exprimas mi polla hasta que estés saciado...prefiero vivir.

—Oh, tú, traidor— sus ojos se hicieron rendijas, fulminándolo. —¡Además no soy un obseso sexual!

—Sí, lo eres.

—¡Claro que no!— negó. —Sólo soy alguien con un deseo sexual fuerte, además, todo esto acabará cuando encuentre a la llave que encaje en mi candado, el cargador que encaje en mi adaptador, el churro de mi dona, el tren para mí túnel, el-

—¡Oh, ya cállate!— interrumpió. —¿Cuántas referencias sexuales tienes ahí?

—Ya deberías saberlo— movió sus cejas sugerentes. 

—¿No te alcanza con mi pene?— cuestionó, porque la duda lo carcomía.

Hoseok sonrió. —Tu pene es lindo y todo, eres genial con tu espada, tu técnica se adapta a mi culo...

—¿Pero...?

—Pero no es lo que deseo.

—¿Qué deseas?— Yoongi conoce a Hoseok desde que eran niños, todavía no puede discernir cuando su menor le agarró un gusto por las cosas grandes, lo que si recuerda es a un chico adolescente que había decidido no pertenecer a nadie sino que ser de todos. Como su mejor amigo, el mayor no hizo preguntas porque así es Hoseok, cuando tiene un propósito lo cumple, su alma es como un camaleón, tan cambiante pero con decisión.

—Ah, un chico...con una metralleta allí abajo...que no me entre en la boca.

—Jodido pervertido— lo amonestó.

—Y creo que lo encontré en mi universidad...— comentó con voz cantarina —...pero lo perdí entre la gente— se lamentó. —Claro, a menos que no haya sido una ilusión, lo encontré...—se quedó pensando un momento. —Min Suga Yoongiiii— llamó.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó, mientras acomodaba las botellas que había sacado para hacer los tragos.

—¿Quieres divertirte ésta noche conmigo?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si podré caminar mañana— se burló.

—¡Eres tan malo!— pero Hoseok sabía que una vez que empezaban no podía terminar. —Ah, entonces buscaré a otro— el menor empleó un tono de voz malicioso.

—Vamos— lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia la habitación, lo dejó allí, volviendo al bar y llamó a Namjoon para que ese día se encargará él.

[🍌]

Park Jimin miró a los alrededores, había estado esperando por diez minutos y no había ni rastro de su hyung. Decidió buscar el papel y marcar su número.

A los diez tonos, contestó. —¿Hyung?

—Aaaaaah, ¿Jiminnie? — la voz sonaba un poco rara, como si estuvieran haciéndole daño o estuviera corriendo. —Oh, ah, Yoon... oh, espe...— un ruido se escuchó, como palmadas y otro grito.

—¡¿Hyung, estás bien?!

—¡Sí, sí, síaaaah!— volvió a decir.

—¡¿Hyung?!— la preocupación era palpable en su voz.

—Jiminnie....oh...lo... siento ah, ¡espera un poco!— Jimin se asustó. —Jiminnie...ah, mmmm, en este... momento...—la voz se cortó y luego hubo otro golpe sordo. —Lo siento, Jimin, Hoseok está atendiendo a un ganso, así que no podrá hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer contigo— otra voz respondió, quejidos de dolor se escuchaban de fondo y la llamada se cortó.

Jimin miró su teléfono. —A hyung realmente deben de asustarle los gansos.

El menor decidió irse, ya que su hyung estaba ocupado en la secta.

[🍌]

Después de unas cuantas horas, Hoseok salió sobresaltado de la cama, cambiándose apresuradamente.

—¿Dónde vas?— su hyung miraba todo desde su cama, tapado de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas.

—¡Olvidé buscar a Jimin!— finalmente entendió porque su dongsaeng lo llamó y la culpa lo embargó.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, dudo que alguien sea tan idiota como para esperarte.

Hoseok dejó de cambiarse. —Tenés razón...— reflexionó y volvió a desnudarse. —¿Listo para otra ronda?—su mayor tragó, sabiendo que iba a morir de un paro cardíaco, y con eso Hobi saltó a la cama.

[🍌]

Cuando Jung Hoseok fue a la universidad, buscó a su siervo más reciente en la secta del ganso y se sorprendió de no verlo por ningún lado.

Empezó a entrar en pánico porque él era el líder de la secta y ya había perdido un discípulo (a su primer y único discípulo).

Cuando captó la polla de Tae por el rabillo de su ojo, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia un árbol.

—Necesito tu ayuda— informó.

—Realmente no quiero ayudar con nada que tenga que ver con respiración boca a pene— hizo alusión a la última vez.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!— lo tomó de los hombros desesperado. —Pero, si quieres, lo dejamos para más tarde— añadió sugerente.

—Nunca dejas de pensar con tu segunda cabeza.

—Digamos que mi culo es mi primer cabeza y mi cabeza es la tercera.

—¿Cuál es la segunda?

—Mi pene, por supuesto— solo Hoseok podía sonar tan orgulloso con eso.

Taehyung suspiró cansado. —¿Para que me querías?

—Oh, si, si, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Jiminnie.

—¿Jiminnie?

—Asi nombre a su polla, al menos hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor— puntualizó. — Llama a tu amigo, Kookie, ese que la tenía gorda— la ansiedad era obvia en el rostro de su hyung, así que de manera apresurada, envío un mensaje a Jeon Jungkook, porque así se llamaba la persona, no el pene.

Diez minutos después, Jungkook los alcanzó. —Hola— saludó, clavando la vista en Hoseok, que solo miraba su paquete. —Hobi hyung.

—Kookie— saludó. —¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!— ni siquiera estaba mirando al menor, hablaba manteniendo la vista en su regazo.

—¿Para que me llamaban?

—Hyung necesita ayuda porque se le perdió una polla— el mayor lo codeó. —Perdón, una persona con polla.

—¿Y?

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!— dijo Hoseok agarrándolo de la mano y bajándola hasta posarla en su bulto.

—¿Dónde comenzamos la búsqueda? — llamó la atención Taehyung.

—Ustedes vayan a mirar por los alrededores— demandó Hoseok. —Yo iré al bar gay.

Sus dongsaengs asintieron y se fueron por el mismo camino.

—¿Sabes quién es Jiminnie?— le preguntó confundido el menor.

—Ni puta idea— le contestó Taehyung. —Sólo fingiremos que lo estamos ayudando, no tengo el corazón para negarme a Hobi hyung.

Después de diez minutos, llamaron a su hyung.

—¿Hyung, lo encontraste?— había una música que se oía de fondo. —Nosotros no lo hicimos— era mentira, en realidad, ambos estaban comiendo en la cafetería.

—Estoy fijándome en el bar gay.

—¿Por qué estaría en el bar gay?— le siguió un silencio a aquella pregunta.

—...solo por si acaso.


	8. hoseok reclutando miembros para la secta

**[HOSEOK** **RECLUTANDO MIEMBROS PARA LA SECTA** **]**

  
—Quiero hacer un trío— lo dijo en voz alta, mientras tomaba de su café, como si nada, como si no hubieran personas alrededor de ellos. 

—Me gustaría que te ahorrarás los comentarios de índole sexual, J-Hope— lo reprendió su amigo de la infancia. —Y más cuando estamos en público.

El menor se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento— por supuesto que no lo hacía. —Me gustaría pintar en mi lienzo con crayones marrones, ya sabes, dicen que son grandes y gruesos, sabrán como salpicar más allá de mi cuadro.

Yoongi viró los ojos, buscando por paz mental. —Me gustaría conocer al tal Jimin, quiero ver qué tan inocente es.

—¿Jimin?— pareció estar un poco perdido. —¡Ah, Jiminnie! — se sonrojo un poco. —Oh, claro, ahora lo llamo— buscó en sus contactos. —¡Hey, Jiminnie, mi siervo más leal!— lo dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de las personas que comían a su alrededor.

Yoongi quiso tirarse de un quinto piso por la vergüenza. —Sé que es fin de semana, Jiminnie, ¿no quieres salir con hyung?— al parecer le contestó positivamente. —¡Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje, te estaré esperando con mi oppa! — cortó rápidamente. —Ya está, oppa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Yo? Nada— se hizo el distraído.

—Veo el brillo en tus ojos, Hobi, te conozco— le sonrió de medio lado. —¿No te alcanzó con lo de hoy?

—¿Quieres uno rápido en el baño? —le hizo puchero, pero no hizo falta, porque Yoongi ya estaba poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la mano para ir al baño.

[🍉]

Park Jimin entró por la puerta, buscando por su hyung. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar hasta que lo vio saliendo del baño todo sonrojado junto con otro chico detrás de él.

—¡Hyung!— llamó haciéndole gestos con las manos.

—¡Jiminnie!— devolvió igual de emocionado el mayor. El menor se acercó hacia ellos y rodeó con sus brazos a su hyung, tomándolo por sorpresa pero igualmente también lo abrazó. —¡Qué cariñoso!— se volteó hacia Yoongi. —Oppa, éste es Jiminnie— lo presento. —Y Jiminnie éste es mi oppa, Yoongi— los chicos se miraron entre sí, con ojos calculadores y fríos y una sonrisa falsa surcando sus labios.

—Hola, hyung— saludo reticente Jimin. La sonrisa de felicidad de Hoseok era grande, realmente emocionado por los acontecimientos.

—Hola, tú, niño ganso— el tono indiferente de Yoongi no hizo que Hoseok vacilará en su alegría.

—Vamos a sentarnos, estamos haciendo una escena— Hoseok lo dijo por cortesía no porque realmente importará.

—¿Y en qué trabajas, hyung?— el tono que empleo Jimin fue de "me-vale-una-mierda-lo-que-hagas-para-vivir-sólo-lo-pregunto-por-Hobi-hyung". La sonrisa del mayor de los tres fue de irritación.

—Pues, hago muchas cosas con Hobi— respondió usando la misma sintonía "atravete-a-preguntar-idiota".—Cosas que solamente se hace en un sector más alto de la secta.

La sonrisa de Jimin se heló. —¿Ah, si? Ya verás que con un poco de méritos, podré hacer lo mismo, hyung.

Se preguntarán qué hacía Hoseok mientras tanto, bueno, él estaba comiendo con la mirada el bulto del mesero, lo normal.

—Ya, seguro— el de chico con cabellos color menta, miró a su dongsaeng distraído, siguió su mirada, chocándose con la verdad—¡Por una vez, disimula!

J-Hope lo miró y bufó. —Yo estaba disimulando muy bien, ni se dió cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

—Si, seguro, por eso no deja de echar miradas incómodas en nuestra dirección y, oh, casualidad, está sonrojado a morir— le rebatió.

—Debe ser porque una chica le habrá dado su número— hizo una pausa y añadió:—¿debería hacer lo mismo?

—Por favor, abstente de hacer cosas más estúpidas de lo usual— le advirtió.

—¡Qué malo, oppa!— ahí iba, el aegyo, y como supondrán, lo dijo a viva voz.—¡Oppa, eres tan malo con Seokseok! — comenzó con los pucheros.

Jimin y Yoongi, prefirieron morir por un golpe en sus frentes de la vergüenza que les causaba el chico que querían.

[🍌]

—Estaba pensando en una actividad para la secta del ganso— tiempo después, Hoseokie volvía a la carga con sus ideas. —Jiminnie me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?— los ojos brillantes y emocionados hicieron difícil la negación del menor.

—Claro que sí, hyung— respondió tomándolo de las manos. Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras Yoongi frente a ellos.

El mayor bufó al verlos. —Solamente son ustedes dos en la maldita secta.

Hoseok lo miró y la sonrisa pícara cruzó sus labios. —Pero, hyung, tú dijiste que también estabas en la secta, te escuché decirlo.

Por primera vez, Yoongi odió ser tan sobre protector de alguien tan malvado como J-Hope.

No pudo replicar nada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— suspiró rendido.

Hobi le regaló una sonrisa entusiasmada. —Lo primero será reclutar más miembros.

—Traeré a Namjoon— aunque no le había preguntado a su amigo, ya daba por hecho que lo haría, tenía muchas cosas para amenazarlo.

—Yo a Kookie y TaeTae— rápidamente se dispuso a mandarles mensaje. —También al chico de la otra vez, el stripper, creo que lo vi en la universidad la otra vez, le acaricié el ganso en el baño.

—Es Jackson, J-Hope— Hoseok no cambió la expresión en blanco que tenía.

—Sí, supongo...—el menor miró a su dongsaeng. —¿Y tú, Jiminnie?— Yoongi notó como Jimin resplandecía con la atención dada y eso lo hizo sospechar.

—¡Yo traeré a Mingyu y Kai!— y, bueno, al oír nombres nunca antes escuchado, Hoseok fantaseo con las posibilidades.

—¡Gracias, bebé!— Jimin no pareció entender la razón del abrazo de su hyung, pero todo tenía que ver con las nuevas adiciones que pasarían por su culo. —Oh, cierto, esto me hace recordar sobre el trio...

Yoongi suspiró. —Namjoon seguramente querrá hacerlo, así que ven a mi departamento ésta noche.

—Mmm, por eso eres el mejor oppa de todos— le agradeció, alcanzando la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa y la entrelazó con la suya. —Ire al baño, después les diré la idea que se me ocurrió para la secta, no se vayan— desapareció delante de ellos.

Yoongi esperó un buen tiempo hasta verlo entrar al baño y se volteó al chico nuevo. —Comienza a cantar, imbécil.

La sonrisa fría del chico lo recibió. —¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Sé que no eres tan inocente como te haces ver.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Solo te lo advertire, si rompes el culo de J-Hope, lo lamentarás.

—¿Su culo?

—¿Acaso no sabes que su corazón es su trasero?

—Le romperé su trasero, claro que sí, pero cuando Hobi hyung diga que acepta mis sentimientos por él — Jimin mostró sus verdaderas intenciones.


	9. hoseok y los celos de jimin

**[HOSEOK Y LOS CELOS DE** **JIMIN** **]**

  
—¿Hyung, dónde conoció a Yoongi?— tímidamente preguntó Jimin, entrelazando los dedos con Hoseok, ambos se habían despedido de Yoongi y fueron hacia el mismo lado.

—Desde la primaria— una sonrisa nostálgica pasó por su rostro. —Yoongi es el único amigo que tengo.

Jimin lo miró con una sonrisa triste. —Hyung, yo también soy tu amigo—le sonrió con inocencia.

—¿En serio?— la emoción en la voz de su mayor, hizo que su corazón doliera. —¡Eso es genial, Jiminnie! — sus brazos lo rodearon.

—¿Y qué haremos en la secta del ganso? — preguntó cuando se alejó. —Al final no pudo decirlo.

—Oh, sí, resulta que se me olvidó la idea pero ...ya volverá...—el menor asintió. —En realidad, no quiero decirlo hasta que todos podamos reunirnos...les imposibilitará negarse.

—¿Por qué se negarían?

—No lo sé— obviamente sí sabía pero no le quería decir ni una palabra sobre ello. —Luego lo sabrás— le regaló una emocionada sonrisa.

—¿Usarás a tus mascotas?

—¿Qué mascotas?

—Pues tus gansos, hyung— el mayor se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no, decidiendo que Jimin se veía mucho mejor en la oscuridad, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Se despidió del chico, quién tomó el transporte y fue hacia la farmacia a comprar una caja de condones.

—Dame los que tienen texturas— le pidió al chico, sin una gota de vergüenza. El otro se giró para sacar unos cuantos de la caja. —Eh, no, chiquito, quiero la caja— le sonrió amable. —...pienso tener mucha diversión ésta noche— el hombre suspiró, pensando que era de esos chulos que iban a restregarle su inexistente vida sexual. —...¿cuánto es?— antes de que pudiera contestar, Sana al ritmo de Cheer Up y con su inconfundible "shy, shy, shy", se dejó escuchar en el lugar, Hoseok tomó su móvil y habló:— Ya voy, oppa, estoy comprando...mmm, sí...dile a Nammie que...— y se cortó la llamada.

El cajero hizo una mueca al oír la conversación, al parecer aquel chico no tenía una inexistente vida sexual después de todo.

[🍌]

Cuando Jimin llegó a su casa, su hyung estaba cocinando quién sabe que nueva receta.

—¡Jin, ya llegué!— le avisó, el mayor solamente asintió y fue en ese momento que a Jimin se le ocurrió una fantástica idea. —Oye, hyung, ¿quieres unirte a una secta?— no tuvo tiempo de explicar nada porque un gritó de espanto se rompió con la alegría que el menor había traído.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— la cuchara que Jin tenía en sus manos cayó al piso, sus anchos hombros subieron de arriba hacia abajo por las respiraciones aceleradas, parecía a punto de un colapso en toda regla, pero no, la mueca de terror cubrió todas sus facciones y el enojo se hizo paso.  
—¡¿Y QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO?!— le espetó, señalando con un dedo acusador, sus cejas hacia arriba y su boca abierta dando más énfasis a su sermón.— ¡¿QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A MAMÁ?! YO VOY Y LE DIGO— advirtió. —YO SABÍA QUE ERAS DENSO PARA ALGUNAS COSAS, EH, LO SABÍA, PERO NUNCA CREÍ QUE TE ENGAÑARAN TAN RÁPIDO...¡AY, MAMÁ ME MATARA SI PERMITO QUE SALGAS POR ESA PUERTA OTRA VEZ! — se lamentó. Es que Jimin era su medio hermano, era muy inocente e idiota para todo, nunca entendía sus chistes pero de todas formas se reía como tonto, ¡la otra vez le había comprado carne de primera calidad a un desconocido que se la había pedido! Podía ser muy buen samaritano para los demás, pero Seokjin conocía a Jimin, y Jimin solamente era un boludo, como dicen por ahí. —¿Cuánto te han sacado esta vez, Jimin?

Su menor no entendía nada. —¿Hobi tiene que sacarme algo?

—Oh, además el estafador es el mismo al que le compraste esa carne la otra vez, ¿no?— no espero ninguna respuesta. — El que está en tu universidad, aquel que dices que es raro.

—Hyung no es raro— lo defendió. —Al principio, sí— aceptó. —Pero ahora lo entiendo, debido a la secta tiene que ir de un lado hacia otro y no tiene tiempo de concentrarse en sus estudios y le pide ayuda Taeil.

—¿Quién es Taeil?

—Oh, es otro hyung que cursa con nosotros, es muy inteligente— realmente Jin se preguntó qué había hecho mal con Jimin porque no entendía como es que no se daba cuenta que Hoseok se estaba aprovechando.

—¡AY, JESUCRISTO BENDITO REDENTOR!— exclamó lloriqueando. —¡No sé qué carajos hice mal contigo, Jimin, pero la culpa de todo seguramente es de mamá!— se lamentó. —Es imposible que seas tan idiota para pensar que ese hyung que dices es tan bueno.

—Pero...lo es, es muy amable y me cuida— titubeó, recordando algo. —...bueno, intenta cuidarme, porque la última vez se olvidó de ir a buscarme, pero eso no quita la intención, ¿no?— preguntó inseguro. —Ah, sí, pero quién yo creo que es malo es Yoongi hyung, ¡ese hombre!— chilló, apretando las manos en puños. —¡no me creo absolutamente nada eso de los mejores amigos!— Seokjin se sorprendió la vehemencia que tenía su hermanastro en el rostro y tono de voz. —¡además siempre le mira el trasero a Hobi hyung, tan molesto!— estaba haciendo un berrinche, claro, Jin sabía de sobra acerca de eso. —¡Es que yo no puedo ser tan obvio con eso! — bueno, sin duda ahora estaba curioso sobre aquél hyung que Jimin adoraba tanto como para ponerse celoso. —¡Intenté apartarlo hoy, pero no funcionó!

—¿Qué le dijiste para alejarlo?

—¡Le dije que le rompería el culo a Hobi hyung!— Jin perdió las esperanzas por completo.

—No suenes tan orgulloso sobre eso— le reprendió, obviamente que no se iba a alejar sobre eso, más bien lo había desafiado y aquél Yoongi no se haría para atrás. —Quiero conocer a ese tal Hobi...me da curiosidad saber quién es para tenerte tan loco y sacarte de tus casillas cuando sueles ser un mochi adorable.

Jimin lo miró inseguro. —Ah, no, hermano, consiguete al tuyo.

El mayor suspiró. —No quiero robártelo, solo quiero verlo.

—Ni hablar.

—¡¿Por qué?!— se ofendió.

—Porque te enamorarás.

—¡Claro que no lo haré!

—¡Sí, lo harás!— contradijo.

[🍌]

—Ah, c-creo queeeaaah, ne-necesssitoooah...com-comprar...gan...gansos— habló mientras aquellos dos hombres besaban su cuello y pecho. Sus penes se hallaban tensos en su interior, sin moverse, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo. —¡Aaaah, dios, me siento tan lleno! — sus uñas se aferraron a los hombros de Namjoon, quién gimió bajo por el dolor. Mientras tanto, Yoongi se deleitaba con morder el hombro de Hoseok, dejándole marcas. Namjoon inconscientemente lamía y mordía toda la piel de su pecho, degustando el sabor de la ambrosía que era Hoseok, tan adictivo, los pequeños morados se esparcían como pecas grandes en el níveo cuerpo, los gemidos profundos del chico complacían a los oídos de ambos espectadores. Abrió todavía más sus piernas, haciendo que chillara por la sorpresa y la sensación que sentía su cavidad anal llena con los dos miembros. —Por... favor...ya es suficiente— el chico de cabellos rosados no podía aguantar más aquella tortura. Yoongi y Namjoon compartieron una mirada de regocijo, iniciaron con las estocadas... violentas. Embistiendo una y otra vez en su canal, sacándole gritos morbosos que se escuchaban más allá de aquel pequeño departamento. La fuerza y la rapidez no menguó, incluso cuando Hobi se había corrido infinidad de veces hasta que solamente le quedó la sensación del orgasmo.

Cuando ambas pollas rellenaron su interior, todo pareció calmarse y fue suficiente para que Yoongi retomará la conversación. —¿Qué decías, J-Hope?

—Oh, no, no me acuerdo— dijo entre rápidas respiraciones.

—Creo que hablabas sobre gansos— respondió Namjoon.

—Mmm sí, me gustaría otra ronda pero espera a que me recupere— eh, sin duda, Hoseok lo olvidó.


	10. el propósito de la secta I

[ **EL PROPÓSITO DE LA SECTA I** ]

  
—Wor, wor, wor, wor, wor, wor, i si mi afi wor, wor, wor, wor, wor, wor— el de cabellos rosados cantaba en la soledad de su habitación. Estaba aburrido porque en su casa no había nada que ordenar porque, a pesar de que hacia cosas sucias en la cama, su pequeña morada estaba reluciente. —Beibi disis wat iu caim for, lainin estrai evritaim shi muvs— canturreo cuando inició la canción, estaba aburrido, esperando a que sus invitados llegarán y le deleitarán la vista con sus pronunciados paquetes. —Ay, pongamos "work" otra vez— y la canción volvió a reproducirse esta vez acompañada de un perreo intenso. Se movió por cada superficie de la casa en donde podía sostenerse para ir hacia abajo...o perrearle, directamente. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, chequeando que todo estuviera bien, los bocadillos y bebidas en la sala, todo bien. Había escondido por completo las revistas sucias, por si las dudas.

Decidió cortar con la música y ponerse a mirar algo de televisión, cualquier cosa que no fuera porno. La verdad es que había sido una semana cansada, después de todo, no había podido encontrar a su pija gemela.

Sacó su celular y se tomó una selfie para publicarla en Instagram.

  
**findingdicks** esperando a la manada💓🍌 _#noboyoverflowerbut #boyoverdicks #nosoyunchicodelasfloresperosísobrepollas #sectadelganso #catboy #kittenboy #princerumatihaciendospam #dedíasoyuno #denochesoyotro #esmentirasoyambosnoimportalahora_

Volvió a poner atención a la pantalla, la película lo había enganchado, se trataba sobre un chico que vivía en un mundo sin color y sin sentimientos, ha de admitir que el protagonista tenía cara de niño pero estaba como quería, excepto porque él sentía algo por su amiga.

Una notificación le llega y desplaza su atención, era de Instagram, al parecer un usuario le había comentado la foto, cosa rara.

 **oohsehun** _le ha gustado tu publicación._

 **oohsehun** _ha comentado en tu publicación._

 **oohsehun** _ha comenzado a seguirte_.

La curiosidad le ganó y miró lo que le había comentado.

 **oohsehun** _un lindo gatito para tan pervertidos hashtags._

—Bueno, perdón, Señor voy a la iglesia, no la he metido nunca en mi vida, me baño con agua bendita— decidió entrar a su perfil y, si no fuera porque estaba sentado, habría caído de culo por tanta belleza en una foto. —Me retracto, Señor Oh, seguramente la ha puesto en algún momento de su vida. Lo seguiré, no porque esté atraído por su rostro o porque quiera stalkearlo, no, no, no, sólo porque has sido el primero en comentar en mi Instagram no apto para mis familiares.

[🍌]

Después de stalkear hasta la última foto de aquél modelo, el timbre lo asustó, haciendo que tirará el celular al suelo. —¡Ay, Jesús, María y José! — levantó su teléfono y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Namjoon y Yoongi, uno con la cara sonriente y el otro, bueno, ya saben. —¡Malditos, sacaron la mierda de mi! — se quejó, dejándolos pasar.

—Ja, supongo que es el karma por la vergüenza que me haces pasar, pequeña mierda— contestó de manera usual el mayor de los tres.

—Eres tan malo, oppa— hizo puchero, haciendo que aquellos chicos voltearan la mirada. Demasiada azúcar para sus cuerpos. —¿Cómo andas mi Nammie? — el nombre con el que lo llamó hizo revolotear el corazón del nombrado, claro, hasta que vio que Hobi miraba su polla y no su rostro.

—Ando bien— respondió igualmente.

—¿No estás cansado por lo de la otra vez?— cuestiona sabiendo que su deseo sexual podía agotar a cualquiera.

—No, no, estoy fascinado...como siempre— lo consoló, rememorando esa noche, en donde el deseo fue tan desbordante.

—¿Quieren comer? Pueden ponerse cómodos— les comento mientras pausaba la película y se disponía a ser todo un buen anfitrión.

—¿Quiénes vendrán hoy? —preguntó Namjoon.

—Oh, solamente todos con los que se ha acostado— bromeó su amigo, el codazo de Hoseok hizo que gimiera por el dolor.

—No es mi culpa que me gusten las pollas...creo— se intentó defender.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cuándo surgió ésta fijación tuya por los penes? — preguntó YoonGi. —Solamente recuerdo que un día...ya eras así.

Hoseok se colocó nervioso, porque él tampoco lo sabía del todo... solamente sabe que un día lo vio y no pudo dejar de hacerlo, notando que aquello lo calentaba como nadie... quizás se deba a cierto hombre, no tiene idea... sólo sabe que no puede dejar de verlo y excitarse con eso, tanto así, que cometió muchas estupideces en su juventud.

[🍌]

—¿A DÓNDE VAS? —Jimin se detiene del salir por la puerta, salir a hurtadillas no sirvió de nada. —¿Y CON QUIÉN? — Jin tenía la capacidad de hablar gritando. —¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO? YA TE MANDAS SOLO, ¿VERDAD?— él había estado mirando la televisión y de repente lo tenía detrás suyo sosteniendo la puerta. —¿VAS A ESA MIERDA SATÁNICA?

—Claro que no, voy a la secta del ganso— en ese momento el mayor quiso agarrar de la cabeza al mejor y estamparla contra la puerta, así le daba algo de razón a ese pobre idiota.

—Ya, bien, no sé qué hacer contigo porque la estupidez no la sacaste de mi— se alejó de la puerta y agarró su chaqueta. —Que bueno que siempre estoy preparado para salir...

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me miras así? Te acompañaré, pequeño idiota...tengo que cuidar de tu virginidad— y con eso, lo esperó fuera.

Jimin tenía la impresión de que sería una mala idea.


	11. jung hoseok, el chico de las pijas (especial #1)

  
**["JUNG HOSEOK, EL CHICO DE LAS PIJAS"**   
**POR MIN YOONGI]**

_[ESPECIAL #1]_

  
LO CONOCÍ de pequeño, nuestras madres nos habían presentado a la salida de la primaria, ambos éramos tímidos y teníamos sonrisas incómodas en nuestros rostros, no sabiendo dónde teníamos que mirar. Estábamos en el mismo curso pero había tres pueblos de distancia entre nosotros dentro del aula. Hoseok siempre estaba rodeado de niños bien y yo en cambio, estaba rodeado de los niños mal, siendo parte de los chicos que molestaban a los demás.   
Mientras tanto, Hoseok era la luz de las maestras y las niñas, porque las hacia reír y siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar a cualquier juego, todo lo contrario de mi, que tiraba del pelo a la niña que le gustaba, que le ponía el pie al niño nerd y que no hacía caso a la maestra.

A nuestra corta edad, ambos éramos de mundos diferentes, Hoseok era el Sol en persona, atrayendo la atención de todos, con una sonrisa refrescante y feliz, no había un rastro de maldad en sus facciones aniñadas, era tan trasparente como el cristal. Sus cabellos castaños ondulados caían a los lados de su rostro, sus pequeños ojos tan brillantes...yo no podía entender la razón de su felicidad.

En cambio, yo era alguien super hastiado de ir al colegio, mi rostro lo reflejaba, el hijo del demonio estudiando en el mismo instituto que el ángel, era tan clara la diferencia. Mi rostro era pequeño y mi sonrisa muy pocas veces salía a saludar...siempre que no estuviera haciendo alguna maldad, claro. Lo que más hacia era dormir, pelearme con unos cuantos niños (sin ir a los golpes) y comer, comer, comer.

Cuando mi mamá me obligó, porque ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarme si quería que aquel chico tonto fuera a mi casa, a mostrarle mis jueguetes (MÍOS, DE MI, DE MI PERSONA, DE YOONGI NO DE HOSEOK) yo estaba seguro que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, lo tiraría por la escalera.

No lo hice, digamos que mi mamá es la novia del diablo. No querría verme envuelto en una situación en donde mamá me gritara con el último aliento de su ser.

Estuve cinco minutos con ese chico, que para quitar el ambiente tenso se puso hablar hasta por los codos, me dije que éste chico era demasiado para mí. Y no en el sentido de que Hoseok era la gran cosa, sino que Hoseok a la tierna edad de seis, era lo suficientemente fastidioso como para que un niño como yo, considerará seriamente el suicidio.

-Déjame ver tu pajarito- me dijo el chico de cabellos castaños dejándome completamente confundido, sacado de onda, de tener pensamientos homicidas pasé a...¿qué se supone que era esto?

-¿Qué?

-Que me dejes ver tu pajarito- ahí, ahí estaba aquella sonrisa, la sonrisa que embozaba a la maestra y a las niñas de su clase.

-¿Qué pajarito? Yo no tengo un pajarito, idiota.

Hoseok infló sus mejillas. -No hablo de ese pajarito, idiota, hablo del pájaro entre tus piernas, idiota- ¿cómo un niño podía verse tan tierno preguntando por cosas tan sucias?

Decidí hacerme el desentendido. -No tengo un pájaro entre mis piernas, Sherlock, y si lo tuviera, no se lo mostraría a un niño tan molesto como tú- ah, todavía quería matarlo.

-Ah, bueno, bien, yo no le daré un beso a un niño tan malo como tú.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería un beso?- le pregunté asqueado.

-No podrías saberlo hasta que lo pruebes, tonto- me sacó la lengua. -Pero ahora perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Que conste que no la quería contigo- rebati.

-Bien.

-Bien- y con eso, ambos nos dimos la espalda.

Nuestro primer encuentro a solas, no fue lo más fortuito pero no fue el último, porque después de un tiempo, me encontré a mi mismo mirando todo el tiempo a Jung Hoseok. Cada vez que él iba a mi casa o yo a la suya, nos acercamos más, tanto que ni siquiera me sorprendió cuando él comenzó a vestirse como niña a la edad de ocho años, porque sabía que él era así, alguien que no quería ser como los demás. Lo entendí, entendí cómo era Hobi y lo amé todavía más.

Porque aunque no lo demostrara, siempre que estaba a su lado, la tranquilidad me embargaba, tanto que ya había olvidado mis días de niño malo, y todo lo que quería hacer era escuchar las aventuras que tenía Hoseok. Mis tardes habían sido reemplazadas por Jung Hoseok...porque desde que lo conocí...mi sonrisa siempre está ahí, queriendo saludarlo.


	12. el propósito de la secta II

**[EL PROPÓSITO DE LA SECTA** **II** **]**

  
HOSEOK dejó de besar a Namjoon cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente, las manos de Yoongi abandonaron sus caderas y el balanceo que ellas hacían sobre su regazo. —¡Mierda, debería dejar de ser tan débil! — se quejó, yendo a abrir la puerta, dejando ver a tres desconocidos, por lo que veía bastante buenos por allí abajo y por arriba también, demasiado bellos, si Hoseok se fijara en el rostro seguramente tendría una erección, pero como solo se fijaba en las pollas también tenía una erección. —¿Si?— su voz sonó ahogada, intentando dejar una buena impresión.

—¡Hyung!— la voz emocionada llegó a sus oídos y, muy dentro de la mente que no usaba, la reconoció. —¡Soy Jackson! — aclaró con la misma alegría.

—¡Jackson!— sonrió. —¡Cómo olvidar a mi pi- niño favorito!— lo abrazó.

—¿Es Jung Hoseok?— susurró el desconocido que (¡agarrame que me caigo de culo!) era muy atractivo para su propio bien...obviando lo que tiene entre las piernas. Alto, sonrisa fácil, cabello castaño, piernas largas, piel un poco pálida tirando a bronceada. El otro hombre era solamente unos centímetros más bajo pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo, piel morena, cejas un poco pobladas y perfectas, labios llenos. Ambos tenían ojos penetrantes y oscuros, si Hoseok fuera una chica sin duda su vagina estaría goteando...un río. Y apostaría a que sus facciones eran simétricas.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Somos amigos de Jimin— fue en ese momento que Yoongi decidió intervenir, notando la vacilación de su mejor amigo. —Soy Jongin conocido como Kai y él es...

—Soy Kim Mingyu— les sonrió.

—Pasen— los hizo pasar a todos. Respondió a la pregunta escrita en el rostro de Hoseok. —Jimin es Jiminnie, Hobi— explicó entre la nebulosa de pijas saltando que tenía Hoseok en su mente.

—Oh, cierto, Jiminnie— miró hacia aquellos dos. —Él debería de haber dicho que tenía amigos tan grandes allí abajo...mmm, me gustaría chuparlos...

—No hoy— se adelantó el mayor.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque hoy nos reuniste para algo y no creo que sea una orgía...¿o si?— dudó un poco.

—¡Oh, sí, cierto!— exclamó, finalmente poniendo los pies en la tierra. —Cada vez que diga algo malo, pellizcame, no quiero arruinarlo.

—Trato hecho— sonrió mostrando sus encías.

[🍌]

—Pónganse cómodos, por fi— dijo mirando cada bulto de sus compañeros, podía sentir la saliva queriendo salir de su boca. —Pueden comer lo que quieran, iré a por más— les sonrió alegre.

Los nuevos parecían incómodos y hablaban solamente entre ellos, Jackson intentaba integrarlos con bromas, logrando su cometido completamente. Hoseok se dió cuenta sobre eso, mirándolo mientras servía la comida en platos hondos, que Jackson tenía una luz cálida, quería que todos se sintieran a gusto, sabiendo que es lo que tenía que hacer para que alguien pudiera regocijarse en él. Pronto teníamos a cinco chicos charlando entre ellos de temas sin sentido con un Jackson liderando la conversación.

—¿Para qué nos citaste?— preguntó Mingyu.

—Oh, bueno, esperen un poco más...faltan personas— miró su teléfono y les pregunto a Tae y Kookie si vendrían.

El timbre sonó y Hoseok fue a atender. —¡Hola!— saludo emocionado.

—¡Hyung!— exclamó Jimin abrazándolo efusivamente, prácticamente colgándose de su cuello.

—Park Jimin— la voz demandante de su medio hermano le llamó, éste miraba atentamente a Hoseok quién también lo veía de forma insegura.

—¿Quién es Jiminnie?

—Oh, sí, hyung, él es mi medio hermano Kim Seokjin— los presentó. —Jin, él es Jung Hoseok— cuando terminaron las presentaciones, Hoseok sonrió alegremente.

—¡Hola, hyung!— saludó nuevamente. —Es mi hyung, ¿verdad, Jiminnie?

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Hyung! — le dio un cálido abrazo representando lo que realmente era Hobi, alguien súper mega caliente 24/7.— ¡Pasen, pasen!

Jimin a penas entrar se sintió mal, viendo a todos esos chicos...¡RIVALES, RIVALES, RIVALES!

—Asi que él es Jung Hoseok, eh— murmuró por lo bajo su medio hermano. Jimin lo fulminó con la mirada advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijera. —Puedo entender que te guste con sólo verlo. — Jimin arqueó una ceja, Seokjin se puso nervioso.— E-eso n-no quie-quiere decir que me guste ni nada por el estilo.

—Será mejor que recuerdes eso más adelante— le aviso, porque el que avisa no traiciona.

—S-sí.

—Pueden sentarse— las manos de Hoseok abrazaron a ambos hermanos por sus hombros. —Coman todo lo que quieran, por favor, mi casa es su casa.

Jin miraba a todos lados de forma nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de dos personas desde distintos puntos, Jimin taladraba su mejilla con sus ojos sentado a su lado, como queriendo que no mirase a Hoseok y el mencionado, lo miraba desde su lugar sentado entre un chico que no paraba de hablar y hacer chistes y otro chico con cara de estreñido.

—¿Jin?— la voz de Hobi lo interceptó. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Antes de poder decir algo, Jimin habló por él. —Hyung, no pasa nada, Jin se siente muy bien, ¿ _no, hermanito_?— el mayor tragó y asintió sin mirar a Hoseok.

—¿Segu- — el sonido estridente del timbre se hizo escuchar otra vez. —¡Oh, deben ser Tae y Kookie! — efectivamente lo eran, ambos chicos miraron a todos y saludaron, se presentaron a cada uno intentando recordar sus nombres. —Ellos son mis queridos dongsaengs.

—¿Queridos?— al parecer Jimin no podía controlarse a sí mismo, Yoongi bufó por aquello.

—Aw, Jiminnie, tú también eres mi dongsaeng favorito— al parecer la ternura de Jimin tenía un efecto en Hoseok que lo derretía completamente.

—Pero no querido, ¿acaso no me quieres, hyung?— se decepcionó.

—¡Claro que lo hago!— corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos. —¡Te quiero mucho, Jiminnie!

Taehyung y Jungkook se miraron entre ellos, notando la diferencia con la que Hoseok trataba a Jimin. Eso nunca había pasado antes, solamente con Yoongi y podían entenderlo porque Suga y Hobi eran mejores amigos.

No de Jimin. —¿Qué me perdí?— susurró Tae a su amigo, quién se encogió de hombros también.

—No tengo idea.

—No me gusta— el estado de ánimo de Taehyung decayó un poco. Tae podía convivir con el hecho de que Hoseok no sintiera lo mismo por él siempre y cuando no haya nadie más en su vida que pueda tener su corazón...ahora, las cosas cambiaban cuando podía ver que _sí_ había alguien _especial_ además de Yoongi.

—Sientense chicos— dijo su hyung alejándose del extraño. Los menores lo hicieron. — Coman lo que quieran, díganme si necesitan algo... _cualquier_ _cosa_ — se relamió sus labios. — _estaré dispuesto a complacer cada una de sus necesidades._

Yoongi palmeó el trasero de Hoseok fuertemente. —Hoseok— advirtió. —Centrate.

—¡Oppa!— lloriqueo, llamando la atención por la manera en la que tenía de decirle a Yoongi.

—Oppa no está feliz— el mayor ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada, ignorando sus pucheros. Ignorar a Hoseok es un gran esfuerzo para Yoongi. —Hoseok, di lo que tengas que decir más tarde.

—Bien— la boca en forma de triángulo de Hobi estaba presente, haciendo notar lo ofendido que estaba. Yoongi suspiró, estiró sus brazos, una clara señal de que quería abrazarlo, el chico corrió a sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo, devolviéndole el gesto. —¡Bienvenidos a la secta del ganso! — vociferó después de regocijarse en los brazos de su amigo.

—¡¿SECTA DEL GANSO?!— Jin parecía aterrado. —aHORA ENTIENDO TODO, CON RAZÓN NO HABÍA NINGUN GANSO...OH, JESÚS, ¿DÓNDE NOS METIMOS, JIMIN?— cogió de la mano a su hermanito. —HARAN MIERDA NUESTROS TRASEROS

—Lo siento, a mi polla solamente le gusta el trasero de J-Hope— intervino Yoongi, quién fue ignorado olímpicamente por Jin, exceptuando por Namjoon, Tae y Jungkook, que asentían a lo que había dicho.

—HABIA PENSADO QUE DE VERDAD ERA UNA SECTA DE GANSOS NO PENSÉ QUE EN VERDAD SE TRATABA DE LOS OTROS GANSOS CUANDO DIJE LO DE TU VIRGINIDAD, MAMÁ ME MATARÁ.

—Hyung no iré a ningún lado— Jin le clavó una aterradora mirada que bordeaba entre "harás lo que digo", "no me importa qué es lo que quieras" y "¿por qué eres así?".

—Hyung, está no es una secta del ganso...no del ganso que usted cree... solamente los llamaba para hacer una obra de teatro...— admitió Hoseok.

—Me quedo si soy el protagonista— en seguida el arranque desapareció y Jin se sentó en su asiento como si fuera un rey.

—Trato hecho.

—¿Dónde firmó mi estadía completa?


	13. la secta y la obra de teatro

**[LA SECTA Y LA OBRA DE TEATRO]**

  
-¿Y en qué consiste la obra?- preguntó YoonGi, sabiendo que no podía negarse porque Hoseok siempre buscaba formas de convencerlo.

-Oh, sí, es solo hacer parodias de los puntos centrales de las historias de princesas- les sonrió a todos emocionado.

-Me gusta la idea... lo haré sí tú eres mi princesa- le guiñó el ojo, Hoseok se sonrojó.

-Oh...- no sabía que decir, estaba completamente ido por el aura tan brillante de Jackson, era imposible decirle que no y menos cuando hacia pucheros. Cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que no le veía el bulto a un chico y se concentraba en su rostro tanto como para poder recordarlo.

-Yo no lo sé, tengo que ver...- era claro que Jongin no quería participar de nada pero unas cuantas palabras de Jackson lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-Será divertido, además podemos elegir nuestros personajes y hacer la escenografía- comentó Hoseok mientras les mostraba unos garabatos que, según él, eran dibujos.

-Hyung- advirtió Jackson.

El chico suspiró. -Sí, sí, seré la princesa- lo dejó ganar.

-Quiero ser un árbol- indico Yoongi.

-Oppa- canturreo Hoseok con un puchero.

-Bien, bien, pero procura que mi personaje no tenga muchas líneas.

-Veré que puedo hacer- aceptó el menor.

-¿Nammie?

-Sí, claro, lo que sea, traten de que no intervenga con mis horarios.

-Sí, claro, podemos hacer un grupo en kakao y decirnos cuando podemos- Hoseok miró hacia Mingyu, la mueca en su rostro demostraba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar su nombre hasta que Namjoon se lo susurró. -Oh, si, ¿Minnie te unes?

-Mi cara está más arriba- señaló el chico.

-Oh, lo siento, creí que tenías una mancha en tu camiseta- mintió fácilmente, quitando la atención de su regazo. -¿Lo harás?

-Creo que sí, no lo sé.

-¿Por favor?- hizo un puchero, Kai lo codeó, el chico suspiró.

-Bien, sí, quiero un personaje único- bromeó.

-No más único que mi personaje- lanzó Jin. -Me imagino que con mi hermoso rostro no queda más que ser el príncipe, otro es imposible que lo sea.

Todos viraron los ojos excepto Jimin que parecía a punto de matar a su propio hermano.

-Dilo otra vez- dijo el menor, Seokjin suspiró no acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria.

-Jeez, Jimin, seré el prin- - cuando vio el rostro de su medio hermano, retrocedió. -Digo, seré el papel que los demás quieran darme, si, eso.

-Bien- asintió de acuerdo. -Yo no sé, podría ser también un príncipe.

-Entonces yo también quiero serlo- saltó Taehyung llevándole la contraria al otro. Fue en ese momento que Jimin miró al otro, declarándose la guerra.

Mientras el Dios analizaba, o sea, Min Yoongi.


	14. el chico de Instagram

**[EL CHICO DE INSTAGRAM]**

-Recuerdame la razón de hacer esto- farfulló Min Yoongi mientras veía como hoja por hoja estaba siendo puesta en su mejilla derecha. 

  
El menor suspiró. -No hay razón.

-Inventa una por mí.

-Porque me amas y quieres hacerme feliz incluso si eso lastima tu orgullo y dignidad.

-Estoy seguro que ya lo habías ensayado- no refutó lo que dijo su dongsaeng porque hasta Obama, del otro lado del mundo, sabía que era verdad.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó, pasando a la otros mejilla. -¡Sabía que harías algo como esto!- miró como el disfraz de árbol le quedaría a su hyung (realmente nadie había pensado que Yoongi insistiría tanto en ser un objeto inanimado) y Hoseok odiaba el disfraz porque había planeado que él podría ser un rey, no tendría tantos diálogos, pero Yoongi entró en modo caprichoso como muy pocas veces y ni siquiera Hoseok era capaz de quitarle la idea.   
Habían empezado hace dos meses a construir la escenografía, es más, Hoseok llamó a unos cuantos contactos para poder hacer la obra realidad y pidió permiso en la universidad, ahora estaban haciendo los ensayos. -Eres un maldito árbol, Yoongi, ¿de qué te quejas?

-Pensé que, como árbol, no tendría tanta preparación- se quejó.

-Pequeño iluso, es una venganza por no querer ser mi padre.

-Hoseok, ya soy tu papi- y ahí, el menor se sonrojo.

-Pero quería que fueras de la manera...buena, creo.

-J-Hope, tu sabes, eso sería morboso- el chico se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Uno quiere purificar su alma y ustedes no me dejan.

-¿Nosotros? ¿quién?

-Sus pollas, ¿qué más?- siguió estampando hojas en el rostro del otro.

-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?- cambió de tema el mayor, en realidad no le importaba para nada, pero quería preguntar porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Ah, la pija de mi vida no aparece como se esperaba- se lamentó. -además de que con la obra se me fue todo el tiempo, después retomaré mi misión.

-Ah, sí, hablando de la obra, hay una pregunta que, si no fuera porque cada vez que tocó una cama caigo dormido, no me dejaría dormir...¿por qué hacer una obra de teatro?

-La verdad es que siempre quise ser actor- sonrió, el brillo en sus ojos resplandeció. - sino fuera porque me gusta tanto chupar penes sería un excelente actor-bromeo.

-¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

-Porque antes te habrías negado, ya que seríamos uno contra uno, pero ahora tengo un grupo...- titubeó.

-Del cual conoces cada centímetro de su cuerpo- agregó Yoongi.

-Todavía no conozco el amiguito de Mingyu y Jongin, tampoco el de Jiminnie y su hermano.

-Tampoco deberías- advierte.

-No puedes detenerme- vuelve a bromear.

-No, no puedo- suspira y Hoseok se siente incómodo porque han llegado a un punto de la conversación en la que nada puede regresarla a lo que era. Había una conversación inconclusa que el menor no quería recordar.

-Debo ir a cambiarme, pídele ayuda a alguien que no sea Namjoon, ya sabes, manos torpes- se burló.

Yoongi ni siquiera lo miró y Hoseok se fue con un vacío en el corazón.

[🍌]

El vestido celeste con pedrería en el pecho resaltaba sus curvas en los lugares correctos. Cómo hombre, al ser delgado, el corsé le resaltaba lugares que él no sabía que tenía haciendo que se sienta un poco avergonzado y satisfecho (muy por dentro), hace tanto tiempo que no se vestía como chica pero le alegraba saber que taaaan mal no le quedaba el vestido. Se colocó la peluca de color negro brillante, cayendo en cascada más allá de sus hombros. El leve maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y pestañas, dándole un buen aspecto de chica alias princesa.

—¡¿Quién es el príncipe de Cenicienta?!— vociferó mientras salía del baño y llegaba al escenario que estaba completamente vacío en terminos de escenografía, solamente estaba lo que iban a usar para el ensayo, más tarde se encargarían de poner lo otro. Todos se quedaron anonadados al ver la vestimenta del chico que, con el maquillaje correcto, podía pasar a ser toda una dama.

—Ya sé— sonrió el chico. —soy una diva adolescente, ¿a qué sí? — movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva y graciosa. —¡Oppa~!— canturreo haciendo una voz chillona y tierna. —Ah, el único que podría ser mi oppa aquí son Jin, Yoongi y, quizás, Jongin— le guiñó el ojo al último, haciéndolo sonrojar. —Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿quién es mi príncipe ahora?

—¡Hyung!— la mano de Jimin se alzó entre todos los presentes y Hoseok quiso reírse.

—Cariño, soy demasiado alto y más con los zapatos...— comenzó dudoso, todos en la sala ya sabían en qué puerto iba a terminar esto e iniciaron con las risas.

—¡Jimin debería ser uno de los enanos!— se burló Jungkook, sacando más risas.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI HERMANITO, EH, TU?!— saltó Jin, dispuesto a golpear al menor. —¡SI, SÉ QUE ESTÁ PEQUEÑO, PERO NO ES SU CULPA, ES CULPA DE MAMÁ QUE DEJO DE DARLE LECHE MATERNA!— y Jimin estaba azorado, tratando de calmar a su hermano que no ayudaba a la situación.

—¡Basta, no sean malos!— defendió Hoseok, que no pensó que todo terminaría en burlas de su dongsaeng, eso era horrible y él sabía cómo se sentía. —Me quitaré los zapatos y él será mi perfecto príncipe porque si no se dieron cuenta, el traje blanco le queda de muerte— le guiñó al menor, viéndolo con otros ojos. —No sé, quizás, si quieres, deberíamos ver nuestra química en un lugar más privado...digo, la cama, no estaría mal, ¿verdad?

—Hyung— advirtió Taehyung. —No sea así, al menos, no hoy— parecía avergonzado de todo eso.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió y se cerró estruendosamente, Hoseok se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquel espécimen que parecía tener la palabra SEMENTAL en sus anchos hombros.

—Oh por Dios— lo reconoció en seguida, ¡¿Cómo no conocer semejante hombre?! — Es el chico de Instagram— Yoongi lo escuchó curioso y se acercó a su menor, la sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

—¿Tienes Instagram? — parecía divertido con la idea. —adivino tu user es "buscando pollas" o algo así— bromeó y los hombros de Hoseok cayeron rendidos ante lo dicho, sin siquiera poder quitar la mirada del chico que se acercaba cada vez más, dando grandes zancadas en todo el auditorio, a donde ellos estaban. Yoongi lo miró sorprendido. —¿Es verdad? ¿En serio es tu user, Hobi?

Finalmente el chico lo miró. —¿Soy demasiado obvio?

—Si, lo eres, definitivamente.


	15. jung hoseok, el chico de las pijas (especial #2)

**["JUNG HOSEOK EL CHICO DE LAS PIJAS"**   
**POR MIN YOONGI]**

_[Especial II]_

  
NO me fue difícil notarlo, solo había que prestar la suficiente atención para saberlo (cosa que hago desde hace mucho tiempo), la manera en la que Hoseok parecía estar la mitad del tiempo en las nubes, siempre sonrojándose en ciertos momentos y riendo tímidamente a la nada. Sabía que había alguien en su vida, algo en su forma de actuar lo gritaba con creces.

—¿Te gusta alguien? — le pregunté, sí, suave como mantequilla. Las mejillas de Hoseok se tiñeron de un rojo manzana y apartó la mirada avergonzado, él abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces su boca, confundido, quizás tratando de negarlo estúpidamente.— Si quieres saber cómo lo sé, es que eres muy obvio, todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta ya— bromee.

Hoseok se lamentó. —¡Aggh, entonces él también se dió cuenta!— pareció entrar en pánico y eso me sacó una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco?— la curiosidad rezumaba mi voz, realmente quería saber quién era la persona que lo tenía así.

—Es un hyung...— murmuró.

—¿Quién? ¿Viene a esta escuela?— Hoseok negó, la sonrisa soñadora cubría sus labios.

—Mmm, no te lo diré...pero...¿Yoongi, todavía no aceptas mi beso?— cambio de tema drásticamente, su sonrisa dejó de ser alegre, para cambiar a otra más coqueta.

Me sonrojé. —¿Todavía sigues con eso?— habían pasado años de eso, pero Hoseok nunca me permitía olvidarlo y, mucho más, el hecho de que, a mi corta edad, me había enterado de que se había besado con otro niño y yo me enojé con él por como dos semanas.

Ahora somos unos buenos adolescentes de trece y catorce años. —¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando éramos unos fetos, y te enojaste conmigo porque me besé con otro niño?— y ahí estaba, la tortura. —Recuerdo que pensaste que éramos novios y que te había engañado— oh, sí, lo recuerdo, mi pasado oscuro en donde era un idiota que creía que por besar a una niña ésta estaría embarazada. —Oh, sí, la escena de celos que me hiciste fue épica tanto que lloraste y yo no entendía la razón...porque tú me habías rechazado y cuando te lo dije, dejaste de llorar y dejaste de hablarme— se rió. —No sabía que eras un niño tan loco de amor por mí— y siguió dándole a la herida.

—Por favor, recuérdame que en la próxima parada te tiré del colectivo.

Él estalló en carcajadas tan estruendosas que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —No serías capaz— volvió a reír y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo tome por la muñeca y lo llevé hasta el final del pasillo, cerca de la puerta corredera, la sonrisa se le borró y tragó muchas veces mirando de un lado hacia otro.—¿No lo harás, verdad...? ¿Yoongi?— la sonrisa se extendió en mi cara, probablemente, era aquella sonrisa que odiaba que mostraba mis encías pero era la única malvada que tenía en mi repertorio.

—Apuestalo.

El chillido de Hoseok escapó de su garganta, realmente creía que iba a tirarlo...y no se equivocaba. —J-Hope...—llamé, él volvió su vista hacia mi, la esperanza tiñiendo sus facciones.—Espero que no mueras— y con eso, apreté el botón de llamada y una cuadra después, las puertas se abrieron.

Lo empujé rápidamente del colectivo y cayó de rodillas en la vereda.

—¡TE MATARÉ, MIN YOONGI!— me gritó, las puertas se cerraron y la sonrisa no me la quitaba nadie.

Después de eso, Hoseok no volvió a hablarme por tres semanas pero valió la pena.

O eso quería creer hasta que me di cuenta de que...Hoseok comenzó a salir con alguien.


	16. el apellido gemido

_**[EL APELLIDO GEMIDO]** _

  
—Señor, ¿qué busca aquí?— la voz modulada de Hoseok se oyó como una perfecta chica preguntando a penas el chico se acercó al escenario. Yoongi lo miró sorprendido porque se notaba a leguas que el tarado estaba ligando. Con sus manos acomodó su largo cabello a un lado en un gesto de claro coqueteo típico de las mujeres, todos lo notaron, incluso Jimin que a penas y sabía que tenía que meterla en algún lado.

El chico morocho y alto lo miró, una sonrisa completamente seductora surco sus sensuales labios y Hoseok sintió que le palpitaba algo y esperaba, por todos los santos, que sea su corazón. —Hola, nunca te había visto por aquí— respondió.

—Yo tampoco— y otra vez, corrió su pelo hacia atrás.

—Oh, cierto, soy un estudiante del departamento de artes escénicas y me llegó el comunicado de que harán una obra de teatro...si quieren ayuda sobre algo, un guía, lo que sea pueden preguntar a algunos de nosotros— señaló hacia la puerta pero allí no había nadie.

—Lo siento, nosotros no- —empezó a decir Yoongi.

—¡Gracias, se lo agradezco!— interrumpió Hoseok. —¡Cualquier tipo de ayuda nos viene bien!— y salió del escenario para ir hacia el chico. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Oh Sehun— se presentó esta vez mirando a un Hoseok muy sonrojado. Cinco personas se miraron a la vez: Jungkook miró a Taehyung, éste vio a Yoongi quién clavó su vista en Namjoon y el último miró a Jackson, todos sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.

—Oh~Sehun~~— pronunció el de cabellos rosados, todavía fingiendo que era mujer, se notaba deslumbrado por el chico. —Es un muy buen nombre, te queda...me gusta, me imagino debajo de ti gimiendo ¡Oh, oh, Oh Sehun!— murmuró, Jungkook se dio la libertad de darle un leve golpe en la nuca. —¡Auch, eso dolió!

—¿Qué? No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste— el sonrojo en el rostro del chico no decía lo mismo. El hombre era alto, anchos hombros, facciones duras y rectas más que nada en la parte de la barbilla, rostro serio y confiado (aunque daba esa sensación), se notaba que su cuerpo era su templo, el cual Hoseok se moría por profanar de las más lujuriosas y candentes maneras, más que nada, quería que le metiera la vela en su anillo. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Oh, mmm, el mío, puedes llamarme Hobi, en serio, llámame— le guiñó el ojo, haciéndolo sonrojar, a Yoongi suspirar y a Jin rodar los ojos por ese coqueteo tan viejo.

—Entonces dame tu número— le sonrió y solamente Sehun podía embozar una sonrisa que se viera como si quisiera desnudarte y tierna a la vez.

—Es un placer— el chico le tendió su teléfono y Hoseok tipeo rápidamente su número.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos— miró a los chicos, que bufaron porque ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en preguntarles su nombre. La mirada se posó en Hoseok, donde todo fue mucho más íntimo. —Hobi...nos vemos— se despidió.

—Creo que me gusta— masculló en un suspiro una vez el chico se fue por la puerta.

—¿Por qué?— se adelantó Taehyung a preguntar, Yoongi espero la respuesta de su amigo.

—Pues por su pija, ¿por qué más?— eso pareció tranquilizar a Tae, quién no necesito de respuesta conociendo a su hyung pero, en cambio, a Yoongi le puso los pelos de punta, siendo tan observador sobre todo en lo que concernía a su amigo, en ningún momento Hoseok había mirado hacia abajo para verle el bulto. Su dongsaeng se concentró en su rostro...y eso era muy raro.

La intranquilidad, esa que sufrió hace unos cuantos años, volvió.

[🍌]

—Rapunzel, Rapunzel, por favor deja caer tu cabello— gritó Jin, quién fingía mirar hacia arriba en donde, se supone, estaría el castillo y Hoseok allí. Estaban ensayando la segunda historia y se suponía que Hobi debería decir sus líneas pero no estaba. —¡Rapunzeeeeel! — gritó, marcando las venas de su cuello. —¡Rapunzeeeeel!— volvió a gritar, tanto que tuvo que ir en busca del otro protagonista.

Jackson, Jimin, Mingyu y Jongin lo acompañaron, confundidos con la desaparición de los demás. Se acercaron a los camerinos escuchando gritos detrás de la puerta de uno, sin dudar entraron.

—¡Eres un idiota! — Namjoon sostenía a una chica menuda de cabellos castaños, quién parecía a segundos de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien si se lo permitían. —¡Tu, hijo de puta, malparido!— le gritó, parecía a segundos de llorar. —¡MALDITA MIERDA INFIEL!— vociferó y fue ahí cuando se rompió y los sollozos no tardaron en salir.

—Yo...yo...—Taehyung no sabía qué hacer, sintiéndose perdido, finalmente, la mujer dejó de luchar y salió de la habitación corriendo. Taehyung corrió detrás de ella. La escena fue tan rápida, un segundo estaban allí y después ya no.

Hoseok se veía palido y pasmado, su vestido rosa y sus, ahora cabellos rubios desarreglados, dándole un aspecto salvaje y carnal. Yoongi pasó un brazo por sus hombros, brindándole, lo que para él era, consuelo.

Jin notó las marcas en su cuello y clavículas, rojas y bordos, sabiendo que es lo que habían estado haciendo Taehyung y Hoseok antes de que la novia del chico, los encontrara.

—Creo que es mejor dejar la obra para más tarde— habló Jungkook un poco incómodo.

Yoongi y Namjoon sacaron a Hoseok de ahí.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Namjoon.

Hoseok negó. —Es la primera vez...que me arrepiento de algo...—murmuró, quitándose la ropa frente a ellos, cambiándose por unos jeans y camiseta.

—¿De qué?—finalmente, su amigo habló.

—De ser así... creo.


	17. el monólogo de un pecador

**[EL MONÓLOGO DE UN PECADOR]**

  
HOSEOK se sentía un tarado, había pasado un día desde el incidente con Taehyung y su novia, admitía que fue (en parte) su culpa, él estaba caliente y Tae estaba ahí, las cosas pasan, fin de la historia. El problema era que, se supone, que se había recluido en su departamento como un auto castigo para pensar sobre sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas, todo muy bien hasta ahí, era más difícil de lo que pensó. No podía, se sentía desfallecer si en este momento no veía una buena polla.

—¡QUIERO UNA POLLA EN MI BOCA!—sollozó, tenía que resistir por el bien de ir al cielo cuando Dios dijera que era suficiente libertinaje para él. Bueno, si en algún momento el diablo se cansaba de él y lo mandaba al cielo. —Tienes que resistir la tentación, J-Hope, la has cagado y has roto el corazón de una inocente mujer solo por el hecho de que estás más buena que ella con un vestido, lo sé, lo sé...¡Arrepientete! — se lamentó. —Ay, creo que estoy enloqueciendo... céntrate.

»Fue tu culpa, lo sedujiste...¡pero él no se negó!— aclaró a la nada. —Lo metiste entre tus piernas y dejaste que chupara la vida de tu cuello...fue todo muy caliente hasta que la viste, viéndote sorprendida y gritó de todo, si, si, Yoongi, Namjoon y Jungkook intervinieron...la perra quería golpearme, ¡debería querer golpear a Tae, él fue quien la engaño, yo fui la tentación!— levantó los brazos, estaba acostado en el sillón de su sala a oscuras, sentía que no podía ver la luz porque no se la merecía (el dramático). —¡Soy como la serpiente que tentó a Eva y Adán y...y ¿quién carajos sería ella? ¿Dios? —se quejó, hizo una pataleta. —Esto no tiene sentido, quiero ver una pija, ¿debería ver porno? No, no, es demasiado fácil y no tiene sentido adivinar...¡Oh, ya sé, debería ver al nuevo grupo ídolo!— buscó entre su celular el nombre. —¡Wanna One! — y ahí, buscó vídeos y presentaciones, se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de adivinar las medidas de cada uno de ellos. —¿Debería llamar a Yoongi? No, mejor no, se reira de mi estupidez y suerte... quizás, solo quizás, debería salir y buscar pene por ahí afuera...¡No fue mi culpa lo que sucedió!— otra pataleta. —¡Sí, quizás es mi culpa que me gusten las pijas y si, quizás sí seduje a ese maldito pero él no se negó, así que la culpa es de él por no aguantar la tentación!— finalizó, tirando las almohadas al suelo, en seguida buscó sus llaves y salió de su hogar a buscar polla por afuera. —A la mierda el tiempo de reflexión, si, sí— caminó hasta llegar a la universidad. —Hogar dulce hogar— suspiró, viendo a todos caminando a su alrededor. Sus ojos se pasearon por todos los bultos que encontró, tratando de ver cuál era su mejor opción, estaba al borde de la locura.

Necesitaba una pija.

—¿Dónde, dónde, dónde? — murmuró, tratando de concentrarse. —Debería ir al bar gay, sería más fácil...— estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escucho la voz de alguien conocido.

—¿Hoseok...?— el hermano de Jiminnie estaba ahí, no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero era el destino.

—Hola, señor delicioso— saludo inclinándose unos cuarenta y cinco grados, su sonrisa luminosa como sus ojos al notar la banana que el hombre se guardaba.

—¿Hoseok?— el mayor estaba confundido.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al baño? Tenemos que hablar sobre la obra de teatro...prometo que no te arrepentirás— lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hacia los cubículos.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía lo empujó en la tapa del inodoro y rápidamente sus manos fueron hacia su bragueta. —¿Qué...?

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto...no puedo evitarlo, ya no lo aguanto...— sacó el dormido pene de sus calzoncillos por la rendija que dejaba el cierre. —Lo siento...pero, en verdad, no lo siento— su lengua recorrió el falo de arriba hacia abajo como una paleta.

Seokjin miraba todo alarmado, tratando de entender...

_¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS TERMINARON ASÍ?_


	18. el problema de hoseok

**[EL PROBLEMA DE HOSEOK]**

  
KIM Seokjin estaba espantado, no podía llegar a captar en donde todo pareció ir cuesta abajo. —Hoseok...no— otra lamida a su pene y todo se iría al carajo. Lo empujó contra la pared tomándolo de los hombros. —¿Hoseok...?

El menor estaba llorando, no podía ver su rostro pero sus hombros temblaban demasiado y pequeños hipidos salían de sus labios. —Lo siento...no puedo controlarlo, lo siento— y Seokjin sentiría pena sino fuera porque un viento frío se colaba por su bragueta.

—Perdón por eso— se disculpó mientras guardaba sus partes nobles devuelta a donde pertenecían. El menor no lo escuchaba prefieriendo mirar hacia a otro lado, a la puerta del cubículo. —Hoseok, ¿qué sucede?

—Llama a Yoongi, por favor... llámalo... él vendrá...y— no pudo terminar la frase, un sollozó lo imposibilitó.

Seokjin estaba preocupado. —Lla-llamaré a Jimin.

—¡No!— se alteró finalmente mirándolo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Realmente quieres que le robe la virginidad a tu hermano en un baño publico?— su voz tenía la suficiente fiereza como para acobardar a Jin.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¡No dejaré que le pongas las manos encima a mi hermanito!— realmente no era el momento de ponerse sobre protectores.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás tú?— se acercó desde su lugar en el piso haciendo que el mayor se alejara hacia atrás, chocando con la otra pared.

—¡No le haría eso a Jimin!— vociferó. —¿Sabes que a él le gustas?— eso sorprendió a Hoseok que lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo podría gustarle alguien como yo?

—Eso mismo me pregunto ahora mismo— bufó. —Jamás lastimaría a mi hermanito...

—Eso es dulce— le sonrió el menor, todavía se notaba intranquilo con el sudor corriendo por su frente haciéndole recordar a un yonki, realmente enternecido con el gesto. —Entonces llama a Yoongi... él podrá encargarse de mí...— Hoseok sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo tendió, tratando de que sus dedos nunca se tocaran.

—Tiene contraseña.

—¿Sabes escribir en inglés?

—Sí.

—Findingdicks, todo junto— musitó, clavando la vista en la pared.

Jin no emitió palabra aunque quisiera. El celular estaba abierto en una página porno y lo ignoró yendo hacia el icono de contactos. —¿Cómo aparece?

—Oppa

—Hay tres ahí.

—Su número es el uno.

—Bien— apretó y espero a que Yoongi le contestara.

—¿Jhope?

—No, soy Jin, el hermano de Jimin...— miró hacia su acompañante.

—¿Qué pasó con Hoseok?— la preocupación era clara.

—Al parecer se siente mal, estamos en los baños de la universidad...

—Voy para allá— y cortó.

—¿Él sabe lo que tienes? — lo tocó por los hombros, dándole consuelo, el chico se alejó de su toque como si le quemará.

—No me toques— el menor se alteró nuevamente. —No quiero involucrarte en esto...—Jin lo miró en silencio juntando los puntos. Desde que lo había conocido pudo notar las miradas que el chico daba al regazo de todos, la manera en la que se comportaba con todos, las indirectas, el incidente en la obra de teatro, todo. Era tan claro y ahora él estaba viendo las consecuencias de todo eso.

—¿Eres adicto al sexo, verdad?— Hoseok se congelo en su lugar y asintió lentamente. —¿Recibes tratamiento?

El chico decidió que el silencio era lo mejor. El repiqueteo de puertas chocando una por una hasta ser abiertas llegó.

—Estamos aquí— habló Jin mirando a Hoseok, segundos después, el sonido de pisadas y el rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta se escuchó.

—Hobi— la voz del otro lado fue la clara señal de que Seokjin ya no era bienvenido allí, salió del cubículo siendo reemplazado por Yoongi. El sonido de gemidos llenó el cuarto.

Seokjin se sintió como una mierda al escucharlos y desear ser él quién estuviera ahí.

Jimin lo mataría sin dudas.


	19. san jiwoo, la hermana del pecador

**[SAN** **JIWOO** **, LA HERMANA DEL PECADOR]**

CUANDO salieron del cubículo, Hoseok se veía más relajado y feliz, como en un trance...y muy mimoso, estaba pegado al costado de Yoongi, abrazándolo con un solo brazo.

—Ah, siempre me encantará tu pene— besó la mejilla del mayor y, como si fuera posible, se acercó todavía más al cuerpo de Suga, quién solamente suspiró como si no le gustará cuando hasta Seokjin sabía que estaba feliz por eso.

—Es obvio que está enfermo— le señaló Jin a Yoongi, todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. —Tenemos que ayudarlo.

—Él no quiere— respondió, cuadrando los hombros, defendiendo en lo indefendible a su amigo.

—Si tuviera tetas te haría una buena rusa... seríamos tu linda polla, yo y mis tetas— hizo un gesto con sus manos en su pecho, marcando el descomunal tamaño de sus inexistentes senos, el silencio llenó el lugar y ambos mayores se miraron.

—Bueno, sí, está un poco enfermo— concedió. —Pero él no quiere tratarse, dice que odia a los psicólogos.

Hobi tuvo el descaro de hacer un puchero. —Sí, ellos son malos, bueno, al menos lo eran en esa película que vi...— explicó.

—Además entre Namjoon y yo lo tenemos controlado...

—Ajá, seguro y, ¿es por eso que se lanzó por Taehyung y fue a por mí?— Yoongi hizo una mueca ante eso.

—Bueno, lo teníamos controlado.

—¿Qué clase de método usaban para que un adicto al sexo no tuviera sexo?— la voz del mayor de los tres exudaba sarcasmo. —¿Se turnaban cada vez que lo hacían? ¿Se reunían una vez a la semana para hacerlo? — por primera vez, Min Suga Genius se quedó sin palabras, digamos que todo lo que hizo fue exactamente lo que dijo Seokjin. El mayor se dirigió a la... ¿víctima? —Dile la verdad, Hobi... tú sabes que una vez a la semana no es suficiente— el menor se alejó de Yoongi y con eso, lo supo. —No solo fueron Taehyung, Jungkook o Jackson...hubo más, ¿verdad? — el menor se quedó helado.

—Yoongi lo sabía— se excusó.

—No. No lo sabía— dictaminó el otro, sus hombros estaban caídos, parecía derrotado. —Dejé que estuvieras con ellos porque pensé que eran los únicos a los que frecuentabas...nunca se me ocurrió que podrían haber más.

—Yo...espera, no hubieron más...— se le veía confundido.—digamos que me distraía viendo las pollas de los chicos de PENTAGON y las de la universidad— expuso. — en mis días de soledad usaba al señor Black, si me entienden, ¿verdad?— sonrió y no espero a que nadie le contestara. —mis únicos deslices fueron Jackson, Jungkook, Taehyung y BamBam...

—¿BamBam?— preguntaron ambos chicos, interrumpiendo la perorata del menor.

—... y mis futuros deslices serán Jimin y Sehun.

—¿Yo no cuento?— Jin parecía estar ofendido porque no lo habían incluido. —¿Y lo que pasó hace unos momentos?

—No cuenta si no te vienes dentro— le sacó la lengua.

—Tampoco quería hacerlo — rebatió.

—Es por eso que te dije que llamaras a Yoongi, idiota— antes de que Jin se involucrará en una guerra de la que no iba a ganar solamente porque Suga no lo permitiría, éste se interpuso.

—Miren, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, así que me llevaré a Hoseok, lo convenceré de que vaya a un profesional y me dormiré en tu casa, Jhope— aviso a su amigo.

—Pero tengo que retomar la obra— dijo el de cabellos rosas. —¿No te molestare?

—Si puedo dormir cuando Namjoon rapea, realmente puedo dormir cuando haces tus arreglos— le quitó importancia. —Nos vamos— lo tomó de la mano y desapareció del baño, dejando a Jin solo.

[🍌]

—Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de despedirme— se quejó.

—No me gusta ese hyung— Yoongi tiraba de sus mano por el pasillo hasta llegar al campus.

—A ti nunca te cae bien nadie que conozco— el mayor suspiró y pensó para sí: _nadie que se haya acostado contigo._

—Creo que ya sabes la razón— ambos hicieron silencio por un largo rato, hasta salir de la universidad. —¿Quién es BamBam?

— Oh, es solamente un tailandés con el que tuve una noche de pasión— bromeó, pero a Suga no le hacía gracia.

—¡Ahí estás, Jung Hoseok!— le reclamó alguien que el menor conocía bastante bien. Detuvo su andar—¡Estuve llamándote por horas!

—Y yo ignorándote por horas— refunfuñó el menor. — Jiwoo— la nombró. Su hermana mayor le sonreía petulante, vestía una falda blanca (plegada que Hoseok envidiaría si no tuviera una igual en su casa), zapatos de tacón rojos y una camisa amarilla claro, toda una diva de la moda. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros y tenía un poco de maquillaje sin llegar a exagerar. —Gusto en volver a verte.

Ella transformó su sonrisa en una dulce. —¿Solamente eso le dirás a tu hermosa, compasiva y humilde noona?

Hobi bufó. —No se me ocurre nada mejor.

La chica rió y clavó su mirada en Yoongi, sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa. —¡¿Min Yoongi?!— parecía no creer que el chico estuviera ahí. —¡Eres Yoongi! — exclamó.

—El mismo— se encogió de hombros tímido.

—¡No te había visto por tu altura!— se burló aunque la inocencia se mostraba en sus facciones. Yoongi no se tragó el cuento. Jiwoo era así, podría parecer buena pero su corazón era negro, negro y malo, malo. Muy diferente a Hoseok, que no era santo por su historial sexual, que era demasiado dulce y no se daba cuenta de que podía ser malo. No hacia el mal al propósito. Jiwoo, sí.

Hobi podía ser una zorra o como quieran decirle pero Jiwoo era una perra.

—No sabía que seguías siendo amigo del enano de jardín.

—Siempre fuimos amigos— se defendió Yoongi. —Nunca dejamos de serlo.

—¿En serio? — ella estaba asombrada. —Hobi dejó de hablar de ti desde el día que lo tiraste del autobús.

Suga miró a su amigo que miró para todos lados excepto a él. —¿Hoseok?

El chico se sonrojo. —Ya sabes, eh...— titubeó antes de decir: —¿El resentimiento?

Olviden lo anterior. Aquellos hermanos eran unos malvados de corazón.


	20. de secta y niños

**[DE SECTA Y NIÑOS]**

  
LA ADORACIÓN de Jiwoo era su hermano menor, Hobi, ella se enojaba infinitamente si algo le pasaba a su hermano. Hoseok se podía enojar pero lo olvidaba rápido, Jiwoo no. Ella era como Satanás disfrutando torturarte mientras te arrepentías por la eternidad de tus pecados. Al menos Yoongi la recordaba así, ella le hizo bullying una semana entera por tirar a Hoseok del colectivo.

 _Una total perra_ , pensó amargamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, noona?— le preguntó su hermano.

—¡Vengo a verte porque te extraño y quería ver tu lindo y feo rostro!

—Eso no tiene sentido— se ofendió el chico.

—Para mi sí.

—De verdad, ¿a qué vienes?

—Ya dije que a verte porque te extraño.

—Hablamos todos los días— refutó, la sospecha sondeaba en sus ojos.

—Me dueles, Hoseok.

—Mentirosa— acusó. —Di la verdad, asi puedo negarme más rápido.

Ella rodó los ojos—Necesito un favor.

—Ya sé eso, ¿cuál?

— Quiero que cuides de tu sobrino por unas horas.

—Me niego.

—¡Es tu ahijado!

—Eso no lo hace menos insoportable.

—¡Hoseok!— la advertencia en su voz era clara.

—¡Pero el destruye todo lo que toca!— se quejó. —Es como Namjoon pero multiplicado...y pequeño...y lindo.

—¿Cómo está Namjoon?— cambio de tema la mujer.

—Ya sabes, todavía sigue siendo una ternura destructiva.

—¿Así que le hablas de Namjoon pero no de mí?— el sarcasmo de Yoongi era claro.

—¿Qué irónico, no?— rió la hermana.

Hoseok no respondió aguantando la risa.

—¿Lo cuidaras?

El chico suspiró. —Bien, solo si repones todo lo que rompa.

—Bueno.

—Quiero que firmes un papel con esa pauta, no sea que me estafes— apuntó, acusador.

Yoongi pensó si en verdad podría dormir en el apartamento de Hoseok.

[🍌]

—¡Tío!— llamó, emocionado, un niño de cabellos castaños que los veía desde la ventana del auto de su hermana.

—¡Jisung! — exclamó efusivamente el chico de cabellos rosas. Era inevitable no responder a las sonrisas dulces del niño de cuatro años. Por muy monstruo destructor de hogares que podía ser. —¡Cuánto has crecido!— le acarició los cabellos. —¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Sí, sí!— la sonrisa que le dio fue suficiente para ablandar su corazón. —¿Y tu a mi?

—Eh, tampoco te pases— se burló, pellizcándole de la mejilla. —Ah, qué gran tío soy.

Suga rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, pequeño, hoy seré tu niñera mal pagada— el chico bajo del auto mientras que Jiwoo le daba un pequeño bolso infantil a Yoongi. Antes de poder decir nada, la mujer había desaparecido por completo. —Siento que acaban de abandonar al niño— Jisung miró a su tío desde abajo y sostuvo aún más su mano. Hoseok recordó al pequeño. —Es broma, es broma — se adelantó a aclararle. —Eso espero— murmuró por lo bajo.

—Al parecer yo también seré la niñera— le mostró el bolso de Mickey Mouse. Eso le hizo recordar algo a Hoseok.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó a su hermana. —¡TU, MALDITA ESTAFADORA! ¿Y LOS ABUELOS DEL NIÑO?¿SU MADRINA? ¡ELLOS PUEDEN CUIDARLO!— se quejó. —¡Sabes que no tengo experiencia.

—Oh, Hoseok, ahora aprenderás— rió su hermana.

—Juro que te arrepentirás— le cortó. —Bueno, Jisung, vamos a casa— inicio la caminata.

—¿Vas a cuidarlo?— le preguntó el mayor.

—Vamos a cuidarlo— corrigió. —Porque eres mi compañero de aventuras, Min Yoongi.

—¿Por qué siquiera somos amigos? — se quejó.

—Tío— comenzó el niño con ilusión.

—¿Si?

—¿Me cantarás la canción de - — la mano de Hoseok se posó en su boca con rapidez.

—Si, si, claro que si—se apresuró a decir, ignorando la mirada curiosa de su amante.

[🍌]

—¡Jisung, quédate quieto!— le advirtió Hoseok, quién se encontraba abandonado cuidando al monstruo porque Yoongi lo había dejado por su cama y ahora estaba completamente dormido. ¡¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?! Desde que llegaron, Jisung no había dejado de gritar y hablar hasta por los codos, tocando todo lo que podía y cambiando de foco cada dos por tres, Hoseok ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo acelerado al que iba.

—¡Cántame la canción de la leche, tío! — en seguida, la vista del mayor se dirigió a su cuarto, por las dudas. Yoongi seguía dormido, bien por Hobi. Le sonrió a su sobrino y acepto su solicitud. El menor ya estaba preparado para cantar con él.

Hoseok carraspeó un poco y procedió a recitarla, aplaudiendo. —Si tú tienes muchas ganas de leche — el niño le siguió el ritmo con sus palmas. — si tú tienes muchas ganas de leche, si tú quieres tú ración y no hay oposición, no te quedes con las ganas de leche— realmente el mayor quería terminar la canción ahí pero la esperanza y diversión de su Jisung pudieron más. —Si tu tienes muchas ganas de gritar, si tu tienes muchas ganas de gritar. Si tu quieres un polvo y no hay oposición, no te quedes con las ganas de gritar— ah, su hermana lo mataría. Pero la perra se lo merecía. —Si tú tienes muchas ganas de follar, si tú tienes muchas ganas de follar, si lo quieres rápido y no hay oposición,  
no te quedes con las ganas de follar— a la próxima que no sea tan tacaña y se pague una niñera. —Si tú tienes muchas ganas de soplar, si tú tienes muchas ganas de soplar, si tu quieres un pollón y no hay oposición, no te quedes con las ganas de soplar — ambos rompieron en aplausos, después del dueto que se mandaron.

—¡Ahora la de la vaca lechera!—

—¡Oh por Dios, no!

—Lo haces o le digo a mi mami que tienes unas películas extrañas en tu televisión.

Hoseok palideció.

[🍌]

Después de ser traicionado por su propia sangre y de cantarse todas las canciones infantiles en su repertorio, Jisung se durmió en el sofá, lo que le dio un tiempo libre para ponerse a revisar su obra y los diálogos.

Ya tenía las historias: Cenicienta, Caperucita Roja, La Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves y la Sirenita, ahora solamente debería coordinar a sus personajes. Jin le había pedido ser un príncipe (le daría el derecho de elegir cuál de todos), Yoongi sería su padre o el Rey (también le daría a elegir, olviden los árboles), Jimin ya era un príncipe, Kai podía ser un enano, Mingyu también o pueden ser también príncipes.

—¿Desde cuándo Blancanieves le dice al Cazador que le chuparía su polla a cambio de que no la matará? — la voz de su amante lo saca de sus cavilaciones.


	21. el retorno de la secta del ganso

**[EL RETORNO DE LA SECTA DEL GANSO]**

  
-¿Por qué todos tus diálogos son tan de estrella porno?- le preguntó Yoongi mirando por encima de su hombro. - ¿Caperucita Roja tiene relaciones sexuales con el leñador y también con el lobo? ¡Hoseok!- lo mira alarmado.

-¡Es un hombre disfrazado de lobo, no es verdad! - se defiende de lo indefendible. Sigue mirando los otros diálogos, sin siquiera sentirse avergonzado de la clase de obra que hará. -Estaba pensando agregar a Rapunzel a la obra y los diálogos de Caperucita Roja los dejé igual, nada malo: "que orejas tan grandes tienes, es para escucharte mejor"

-No me mientas, ahí dice claramente "que pene tan grande tienes, es para llenarte mejor"- corrigió.

-¡Ese no es el punto! - se quejó el menor, ocultando las hojas.

-¡Hoseok, tienes que cambiar la historia!

-¡No, no, no, soy un ganso sucio y así me quedaré!- guardó sus hojas en una carpeta y miró a su amante y amigo. -Así como las historias de Stephen King son tomados como una forma de arte, mi obra teatral también lo será- y con eso dió por cerrado el tema.

Yoongi suspiró, porque cuando Hoseok se ponía todo caprichoso era mejor emplear la frase "si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos". -Bien, lo que sea...

-Además, tú eres mi musa, después de darme tan duro se me ocurrieron todos los diálogos.

El mayor rodó los ojos. -No te justifiques- y con eso, se dió la vuelta. -Me voy a dormir.

-Que sueñes conmigo, bebé- Hoseok dijo con un tono coqueto pero burlón.

-¡Por favor, no, sería dejarme seco hasta en sueños!

Hoseok vio desaparecer su figura dentro de su habitación y se encogió de hombros. -En el fondo, él sueña conmigo- susurró tarareando complacido.

Su hermana llegó tiempo después y retiró a su hijo, Hoseok le pediría dinero pero sería muy desvergonzado de su parte, además de que su sobrino no hizo ningún desastre y quedó bastante tranquilo después de las canciones infantiles.

—Nos veremos otro día— prometió ella, ya en la puerta.

—Por favor, no, gracias. Abstente de volver a pisar mi casa— bromeó. Jiwoo lo miró un largo momento y suspiró con pesar.

—Mamá quiere verte, hace rato que no te pasas por casa...deberías hacerlo— el menor apretó su mano y negó con su cabeza.

—Estoy muy ocupado con la obra de teatro y también tengo pensado hacer...otra cosa, no podré verlos por un tiempo, dile que lo siento— su hermana bufó con molestia.

—Al menos, dile eso tú, es tu madre después de todo.

—Lo sé— se encogió de hombros.

—Ella...— su hermana evitó mirarlo, viendo a su hijo. —¿Ella te hizo algo?

—No.

—Bien, eso es bueno, llámala, ¿sí?— ella se veía esperanzada.

Hoseok no se comprometió a nada. —Es tarde, noona, vete a casa.

Después de que ella se fuera, él se durmió al lado de Yoongi.

[🍌]

-Por favor, recuérdenme la razón de estar en un bar de strippers para tratar un tema sobre la obra- susurró Jimin, viendo hacia todos lados con rostro espantado. Su hermano mayor lo igualaba en aquello, realmente no creía que tenían que tratar con la obra en un lugar así.

Mientras tanto Hoseok bailaba en el regazo de Namjoon al ritmo de la música de fondo. Obviando la erección de su compañero de cama.

Jungkook al lado derecho de Nam, habló. -Según Hoseok, le ayuda para la inspiración- claramente, nadie creía aquello.

-¿No era que yo era tu inspiración, Hobi?- preguntó su amigo, entregándoles a los chicos cervezas. -La casa invita- y con eso, se sentó al lado izquierdo de Namjoon, palmeó su regazo haciendo que, un muy obediente Hoseok, se sentará encima de él.

-¡Oh, lo eres, Yoongi oppa!- besó su mejilla. -Se necesita de dos cosas para la inspiración: ambiente y, por supuesto, la polla- contó con sus dedos y con eso, Yoongi dejó el tema, dejando que Hoseok besará repetidas veces su mejilla.

Jin solamente podía mirar con desaprobación esa actitud, Jimin observaba aquello con celos inofensivos. Taehyung, Jungkook y Jackson estaban acostumbrados a que esos dos amigos sean muy pegajosos. Mingyu y Jongin solamente estaban incómodos.

-¿A que venimos? - preguntó Mingyu.

-Oh, si, cierto- se acordó el líder de una secta que todavía no estaba solidificada, sacó de su bolso unos cuantos papeles y se los tendió a los demás. -Miren y díganme qué les parece la obra.

Ni dos diálogos leídos y todos se sonrojaron. A excepción de Taehyung, Jackson y Jungkook, ellos conocían a Hoseok y no esperaban nada menos.

-La pregunta aquí es...-inició Namjoon. -¿quieren hacer la obra?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

[🍌]

-¡Nunca creí que se negarían!- vociferó Hoseok, mordiendo el cuello de Jungkook, una manera de aliviar un poco la frustración. Los cinco chicos que quedaron se miraron con la incredulidad en sus miradas...¡¿REALMENTE NO CREÍA QUE SE IBAN A NEGAR?!

Jin y Jimin fueron los primeros en negarse e irse, lo de Jimin fue más por obligación de Jin, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se salieron de la obra. Mingyu y Jongin, se sabía que no querían estar en la obra y esto, les dió una excusa para no participar definitivamente.

Namjoon y Yoongi se sintieron aliviados de que, al menos alguien, en esa habitación tuviera el suficiente cerebro para negarse a esa estupidez. Lo lamentaban mucho por los otros tres (Hoseok queda descartado de ese grupo porque él está en un nivel superior).

-Oh, sí, eso es muy triste- consoló Jungkook, acariciando los cabellos del otro, que todavía estaba en el regazo de Yoongi. Namjoon solamente se había pasado a otro asiento, queriendo alejarse de la tentación en dos piernas.

-¡La obra es genial!- defendió Taehyung con entusiasmo. Namjoon y Yoongi intercambiaron miradas, tratando de tener paciencia para ese par de idiotas. Jackson solamente parecía estar considerando algo desde que la reunión acabo de manera abrupta por la salida de los otros.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seré el único príncipe?- y ahí estaba la cuestión, definitivamente Namjoon y Yoongi estaban cansados de tanta estúpido suelto. Jackson miraba los papeles que Hoseok había entregado con demasiado interés.- la verdad me gusta mucho los diálogos de la Cenicienta, más la parte en la que dice "¿quieres volver a ponerme el zapato después de medianoche?"— dijo mirando el papel. — Me gustaría ser el príncipe...y encajarte el zapato de cristal bien fuerte, así no lo perdés.

El chico se sonrojo y se desencanto casi tan rápido. En otro momento él...

Hoseok se quejó nuevamente, abrazo a Jungkook. —Jimin sería el príncipe, pero ese ya no importa, estaba pensando en quitar la sirenita y reemplazarla por "La Bella y la Bestia" — y con eso se alejó, haciendo unas anotaciones. —Hasta se me ocurrió un diálogo: "quiero un hombre normal en la calle pero una bestia en la cama"— Hoseok parecía tan ilusionado que Namjoon no tenía el corazón para decirle que eso jamás podría realizarse si lo mostraba en la dirección.

—¿Quieren tomar algo más?— preguntó Namjoon, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la barra, sin esperar que nadie respondiera. Cuando volvió con cervezas, notó como Jungkook estaba comiéndole la boca a Hoseok y Yoongi acariciaba su trasero.

Vaya, las cosas podían cambiar en un segundo. Al parecer esa noche no abrirían.

Sería una noche demasiado larga. Se apuró a echar a los strippers, que en ese momento estaban ensayando, y poner un comunicado en la puerta.

[🍌]

Hoseok hace mucho que no se acostaba con cinco chicos en una noche, aquellos días habían terminado en la secundaria, después de que Yoongi tuviera una charla con él. Solamente frecuentaba a chicos de su confianza y su círculo era muy cerrado.

Yoongi lo sabía y confiaba en que no buscaría a otras personas fuera de ese círculo.

Debido al estrés y, la necesidad de Hoseok de tener sexo, todos habían acabado así, atendiendo a ese chico toda la noche.

Las manos de Jackson apretaban ese exquisito trasero, tan firme, de la manera en la que recordaba. Aunque Hoseok lo olvidaría en el segundo que saliera por la puerta si no era una presencia constante. Debajo de Hoseok, Jungkook lamía sus pezones, los gemidos y jadeos llenaban el cuarto. La sombra de Namjoon se posó frente el rostro del pelirosa, tomándolo de los cabellos y haciendo que su cara quedara a la par de su verga.

El chico se lamió los labios y no dudo, su boca se llenó de saliva, de hambre y no dudo en tragarse esa vara, reverenciándola en su cavidad bucal. Sintió como el pene Jackson se restregaba en su hendidura y el resoplido de Jungkook mientras masturbaba su miembro con el del pelirosa.

Yoongi mientras tanto, le entregaba el paquete de lubricante al otro, para que preparara a su amigo. Esperando su turno.

Taehyung solamente miraba todo con placer, esperando su turno, olvidando su corazón roto por su novia.

[🍌]

Cuando Hoseok se despertó, era pasada las tres de la madrugada, miró a su alrededor, al lío de personas en su cama, todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Yoongi no estaba por ninguna parte, inmediatamente salió a buscarlo, encontrándolo en el bar, limpiando los vasos, en la barra había una botella de soju a medio tomar.

El menor se sentó en un taburete del otro lado de la madera, el otro le tendió una botella de soju, Hoseok asintió en agradecimiento y la abrió, tomando un sorbo.

—Desapareciste— inició la charla.

Yoongi no respondió y solamente se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno incómodo, las palabras morían en la boca del menor, queriendo decir muchas cosas y no sabiendo cómo.

El suspiró cansino de Yoongi llegó a sus oídos. —Hoseok...— fue interceptado por la voz del menor.

—Estaba pensando...en conseguir ayuda— murmuró y tomó un trago largo, dejando que las palabras se hundieran en su amigo. —...quiero tratarme— agregó. —...quiero dejar de mirar bultos y formarme una opinión de ellos...yo...— su voz se desvaneció.

El silencio fue más pesado aún. —¿Por qué ahora?

El pelirosado no respondió por un largo tiempo. —Porque no quiero...perder lo único importante en mi vida— su tono tenía resolución.

El mayor no dijo nada y Hoseok comenzó a balbucear, sonrojado. —Yo...lo he pensado seriamente...antes, no podía...yo...

—¿Por qué ahora, Hoseok?

El chico se hundió en su asiento y tardo unos minutos en responder, pero Yoongi siempre fue paciente, así que esperó. —Yo...— ordenó un poco más sus pensamientos. —Todo éste tiempo lo he negado pero...mi corazón siempre estuvo llorando por una persona, ¿sabés de quién hablo?— lo miró y Yoongi pensó un rato sobre eso.

Unos segundos después, recordó, la única relación que Hoseok había tenido en su vida:—¿Hablas de ese sunbae?

—...Sí.  
  



	22. jung hoseok y el chico de las pijas III (especial)

**["JUNG HOSEOK, EL CHICO DE LAS PIJAS"**  
 **por Min Yoongi** ]

_[Especial #III]_

  
CUANDO mi mejor amigo volvió a hablarme fue después de tres semanas (y de que su hermana se deleitará en hacerme bullying) y solamente fue para decirme con felicidad. —¡Estoy saliendo con sunbae!— la sonrisa que llevaba Hoseok era muy grande y expresaba lo suficiente para que yo sólo rodará los ojos. Me habló en la segunda hora de clases, teniamos Literatura, Hoseok se sentaba delante de mí y solamente tuvo que voltearse para estallar de euforia.

—Te has vuelto tan cursi en mi ausencia que da asco— fingí unas arcadas. —Felicidades con tu primer novio— le deseé.

—¡Eres tan lindo!— me abrazó por los hombros.

—¿Hace cuánto salen?— no tenía verdadera curiosidad, pero decidí preguntar para que Hoseok olvidará por completo el altercado del colectivo.

—¡Una semana!— la alegría al decir eso, me la contagio y me permití sonreír de lado.

—Vayamos a comer y me cuentas, ¿si?— él asintió entusiasmado y se volteó nuevamente a hacer sus tareas.

Cuando tocó el timbre, salimos juntos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Generalmente, Hoseok siempre estaría rodeado de amigos, pero los echó a todos alegando que "era un almuerzo de reconciliación". 

Me arrepenti de la decisión que hice casi al segundo que Hoseok abrió la boca, hablando de lo increíble que era su hyung y lo extrovertido que era, lo apuesto y (otra vez) increíble que era.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Es el hijo de una amiga de mamá, es muy buen mozo y blablabla— o eso fue lo que escuché. —Él es unos cuantos años mayor pero congeniamos bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad— eso captó mi atención pero lo dejé pasar y volví a concentrarme en contar ovejas, queriendo tener un revólver y dispararme de una vez.

[🍌]

No lo noté al principio pero Hoseok había cambiado de manera gradual, pasó a ser un chico sin preocupaciones a ser uno realmente ansioso. Todo el tiempo miraba la hora en el reloj, nunca supe la razón y cuando le preguntaba decía que su mamá le había puesto un toque de queda.

Hay algo que recuerdo con mucha claridad, comenzó a llevar bufandas incluso siendo verano, le pregunté la razón y me mostró las marcas de besos que su novio le daba.

—Deberías usar maquillaje— le aconsejé. —da calor con solo verte.

—¿Debería?

—Usa el de Jiwoo, dile que ella no lo necesita, la fealdad no tiene arreglo— me encogí de hombros.

—¡YOONGI!— me regaño.

Después de ese día, nuestras conversaciones solamente las teníamos en la escuela. Ya no salíamos como antes.

Mi error, ahora que lo pienso, fue jamás preguntar la razón y aceptar todo aquello.

[🍌]

Después de seis meses de relación, Hoseok cortó con su novio, fue a mi casa a medianoche y se coló en mi cuarto... también en mi cama. Él estaba llorando y lo abracé con fuerza, él se estremeció ante mi toque.

No entendí la razón, hasta mucho después. 

Y...esa noche perdí mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo.

[🍌]

—Él cortó conmigo— me dijo al otro día, mientras sostenía mi pene entre sus manos y lo lamía de arriba hacia abajo. —Sí, lo amo y todo, pero nuestra relación no daba para más, ¿supongo?

Sabía que era una mentira, pero lo dejé pasar, demasiado excitado para pensar en más.

No pregunté. Nunca lo hice, acepté el cambio en nuestra relación.

Los días después de eso, siguieron pasando y Hoseok venía cada fin de semana a tener relaciones. Me gustaba nuestra relación así, sin compromiso.

Jamás hice un comentario sobre los chupones en su cuello, esos que yo no hice, tampoco dije nada cuando veía lo nervioso que Hoseok se ponía una hora antes de clases o cuando hombres de otros cursos desaparecían detrás de las gradas con mi mejor amigo.

Nunca lo hice.

Nunca.

No hasta que mi corazón estuvo comprometido.


	23. un pasado para olvidar

**[UN PASADO PARA OLVIDAR]**

—Creí que era amor— sonrió cansado, la amargura bordeando su tono. —creí que me amaba, que era amor, que todo lo que hicimos era normal en una relación— su mejor amigo escuchó cada palabra, eso era algo que Hoseok nunca quiso hablar por mucho que saliera el tema, odiaba hablar sobre ese hombre. —...no fui más que una mascota para ese chico, un juguete que podía usar y tirar— miró la botella verde y sus mejillas se encontraban rojas debido a la vergüenza. — Fui un estúpido en ese entonces.

—No digas eso, estabas enamorado— el menor se rió de ello, no era verdadero.

—Y eso fue lo que me condenó— afirmó. —Yo...estaba cautivado porque él era tan genial y me trataba tan bien, dándome clases particulares, enseñándome y siendo completamente paciente, estaba fascinado por él, me dejé llevar y me entregué a mi mismo en bandeja de plata, ¿sabes?

—Estabas enamorado, tu primer amor real...

—Fue todo pan y circo, una pantalla, era falso, ese hombre jamás dijo que me amaba— tomó otro trago, no era bueno bebiendo y quizás después de eso, comenzase a llorar, pero eso le daba valor para poder decir cada palabra, hablar sobre su más grande vergüenza. —Él me sedujo y lo logró, me tuvo donde quería: debajo de él.

Yoongi no era muy bueno confortando a la gente y mucho menos podía tratar con Hoseok. Su amigo estaba fuera de la media, bailaba a su propio ritmo y, para los demás, era extremadamente raro. Sí, sí, ser un observador de bultos y saber sus medidas es raro y todos eran conscientes de eso a excepción de Hoseok, claro.

A lo único que pudo atinar fue a darle una palmadita en el hombro como forma de consuelo. Sip, era un idiota.

Los ojos de Hoseok se llenaron de lagrimas debido a ese gesto. Sip, también era un idiota...pero sensible. —¿Sabes lo mas bochornoso de todo?— no esperó una respuesta. —Después de que cortamos, me lo encontré una sola vez en mi casa, estaba de visita con su mamá— hizo una pausa—...ese día permití que me follara en mi cuarto...— otra pausa—me sentí tan sucio.

—No es tu culpa, no eres...

—Podía haber sido joven, sí, unos trece años, primer novio, primer experiencia amorosa... pero ser joven no es sinónimo de estúpido...— calló al otro. —en ese entonces, hice cosas de las que ahora me avergüenzo. Y lo hago todo el tiempo, aún ahora.

—No hace falta que digas más, Hobi, sé que es doloroso...no deberías forzarte a nada...yo...— el menor lo interrumpió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos rosas en forma de exasperación.

—No, necesito que lo sepas, porque quiero que entiendas la razón de lo que te diré después de esto— volvió su vista a su botella y le pidió con la mirada que le tendiera otra. Lo hizo. —Hyung era siete años mayor que yo, él me dijo que nunca dijera nada sobre aquello, yo sabía que estaba mal e hice lo que me pidió porque me gustaba y quería estar con él...— confesó. —Al principio era todo muy romántico...dos semanas duró el romance, después de que te lo dije, todo eso acabó. Se sintió como una maldición abrir mi boca...

—¿Él se enteró de que me lo contaste?

—Nunca...pero se sintió así— se volvió a reír, estaba vez con demasiada fuerza. —Ese fin de semana, tuvimos sexo...y dolió un montón...pero nunca me quejé...fue gentil al final...— tomó otro trago. —desde ese día, cada vez que nos veíamos, lo hacíamos todo el tiempo.

—¿Cada cuánto se veían?

—Todos los días. Sin falta, él me desnudaría, no importaba si me negaba...él era muy persuasivo.

Yoongi estaba impresionado y también enojado, furioso con ese hombre. —Él me enseñaba la manera de complacerlo hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a eso, a ser siempre tocado por él. No pasaba un día en que no deseara que lo hiciéramos...pronto empezó el uso de juguetes, él hizo que mi cuerpo no pudiera funcionar lo suficientemente bien como para negarme a nada, hice todo lo que me pidió porque odiaba los castigos sexuales...odiaba que me privara del orgasmo...me hizo la puta perfecta, me moldeó a su forma y me dejó cuando lo cansé— tomó un trago largo y evitó mirar a Yoongi, queriendo llorar.

—Yo...no sé...— el pelirosado lo ignoró como si no hubiese hablado.

— una semana antes de terminar, lo hice con su amigo...

—¿Lo engañaste?— preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Hoseok negó. —Él estaba en la habitación, mirando...Yoongi, llegué a un punto, en que la opción de negarme no exista, él hizo que anhelara su toque cuando no quería, que lo disfrutará... después de eso, terminó conmigo alegando que le fui infiel, que no quería compartir a su zorra. Lo acepté...en ese punto, ya no lo amaba.

—Pero... viniste llorando a mi casa...— Hoseok se rió sin sentirlo.

—Estaba desesperado por una buena follada...y te usé, abuse de nuestra amistad como si tuviera el derecho...me aproveché de tus sentimientos y los pisotee miles de veces... porque no podía controlar a mi cuerpo.

Y esta vez, Hoseok si lloró...Yoongi cruzó el otro lado para poder abrazarlo.

No hablaron por un tiempo, quedándose abrazados lo suficiente para que Hoseok tuviera la fuerza para continuar. —Me salvaste... Yoongi, tú me salvaste años atrás.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
